Girl Meets World (Season 7)
by Katy Kear
Summary: College and life starts for the the gang as they venture on their own journeys, finding their purpose along the way. OCs: KC, Aaron
1. Chapter 1: Girl Meets Moving

_**Author's Note: **__First Chapter of Season 7! _

**No One's POV**

Riley was sitting at her bay window, with a newly bought journal. She opened it up and began writing. We can hear her thoughts as she writes.

_Hey Elias and Topanga, _

_My name is Riley Matthews. I am your mother. Today is August 25__th__, 2020. I am a little over 5 months along now. I love you both so much already. There, I'm sure, will be a lot of people in your life, and I'm sure you'd like to know how we all met. I'll start from who I met first. I'll leave out your grandparents because I'm sure they already told you everything._

_Your Uncle Auggie, I met shortly after he was born. He's my brother. He's always been energetic. I'm sure he still is while you're reading this. He has two best friends, Ava and Dewey (pronounced "Doy"). Auggie has Lupus, an autoimmune disease. He was diagnosed with it in October of 2018. He still really struggles with it sometimes. _

_Your Great Aunt Maya (still very weird to think about), I met at my bay window when we were 4._

Riley looked around her room. Almost everything was put up in boxes.

_We became best friends, instantly. We stayed that way until junior year, when she betrayed my trust. We haven't been the same since, but we have a new relationship, as aunt and niece, that I wouldn't trade for anything. She married to your Great Uncle Josh (also still really weird to think about) on July 26__th__ of this year, who I have know since I was born. He held me third after I was born. She liked him since we were in 7__th__ grade. _

_Farkle, I met when we were in first grade at a Halloween party my parents threw at our house. He dressed up as a vampire but wore a turtleneck because he was scared of vampires. He was, and still is, a very complex person. He pulled my head out of the bobbing-apples container twice because I didn't come up for air. I was not the sharpest tool in the toolbox. We have been best friends since. He has been a brother figure to me and Maya so much. He dated Isadora Smackle from seventh grade to the start of sophomore year in high school. He began dating KC late in sophomore year. They got married earlier this year on May 30__th__. _

_Lucas, _

Riley paused, unsure what to say. She started writing again.

_I met him on the Subway. He was my first boyfriend. We broke up twice. The first time was because of bad choices he made, and the second was because of bad choices I made and us realizing we rushed back into the relationship we had. We moved on after the second break up. I hope you never make the same mistakes I did._

_ Ava, I met when she became friends with your Uncle Auggie. She used to act really spoiled and bratty, now she acts very mature, especially when it comes to your Uncle and his Lupus. She is really good for him. If they aren't married when you're reading this, I hope they are at least still best friends._

_ Andrew, your dad, I met when Maya and I snuck out and went to a college party (Do NOT do that) so she could try to let Josh know her feelings for him. Your dad didn't realize we were middle schoolers at the time. We started dating when I was 18. He proposed after about 3 weeks of dating, on prom night, May 11__th__,2020. I knew my answer. I said yes. In just that short time span, I knew he is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. We're getting married in about a month and a day. We sent the invitations last week. I know he'll be a great father to you two._

_ KC, I met when she moved here in sophomore year. She's about two years older than us. She is Maya's older sister. They have gotten really close through the past four years. She is Farkle's wife. They have a five year old son named Lucas Aaron (biologically hers, from a previous marriage, and Farkle adopted him), who I'm sure you know by the time you read this._

Riley shut the journal. Topanga came in with Andrew, Auggie, and Cory.

"You ready?" Topanga asked.

"Yeah," Riley said. They all grabbed a box and walked out the door.

**Josh's POV**

I parked the car in front of Cory and Topanga's apartment. We saw Andrew, Riley, and her family carrying out boxes.

"Looks like we're a little late," Maya said. We got out of the car.

"What do you need us to do, Riley?" I asked.

"Just get the heavy boxes," she said. "There's only a few boxes left."

We went into the apartment.

**Riley's POV**

"I can't believe you're moving out!" Mom said.

"I know," I said. "I'll come visit."

"I know."

We went back to the room, passing Maya and Josh. We grabbed the last two boxes. I looked back at my old room. The memories flooded back.

"_I sit here, and I hope…for someone to come in and sit by me"-Me to Maya when we were 4. _

"_This is the place where I first felt safe"- Maya to me._

"_This place has always been my sanctuary from the storm"- Maya to me._

"Goodbye," I whispered and closed the door. We met up with everyone. Farkle, KC, and Aaron.

"We're too late, aren't we?" Farkle asked.

"Yeah," I laughed.

"I'm gonna miss you!" Auggie said, hugging me.

"I'll miss you too," I said, hugging him back. "But I'll still be in NYC, I'm just moving in with Andrew in SoHo."

"I know," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too, Aug," I said.

"Ready to go home?" Andrew asked me.

"Yeah," I said. He walked up and put his hand on my bump.

He looked in my eyes. "Then let's go."

I got in the car. I waved as we drove off.

_**Author's Note: **__I hope you liked the first chapter of Season 7. Along with this, I will be posting one shot "deleted scenes" of Auggie and Ava. It was requested by two readers, and I really liked the idea.. First one will be a "deleted scene" from this episode/chapter/ slightly before. _

_Thank you __**Just a Complicated Person**__ for suggesting the journal idea! I literally had no idea how to start this season off, and I think this was perfect. _


	2. Chapter 2: Girl Meets Early

_**[August 28**__**th**__**, 2020]**_

**Riley's POV**

Andrew and I were driving to my parents' house. His brother was in the back seat. It's only been three days since I moved out, but I miss them already.

"I feel old, Andrew," I told my fiancé.

"Is that because you're pregnant or because of Auggie?" He asked.

"He's already 11," I said. "He's getting too old. 10 more years and he'll probably be married." He smiled and start laughing a little. "Do NOT laugh at me!" I said, hitting his arm.

"Exaggerating much about Auggie?"

"No," I said. "If him and Ava stay together, I'm positive they'll be married by 21." He started laughing again.

"She's probably right," David said.

"Hey, was she held back?" Andrew asked me. "I'm just wondering, because she's a year older than him and they're in the same class."

"I don't think anyone ever brought that up," I said. "I guess you could ask her about it."

"Okay," he said. He moved one of his hands from the steering wheel and held mine.

**Auggie's POV**

I was sitting in the living room. Someone knocked on the door.

"Auggie, can you get that?" Mom asked. She was putting up the _Happy Birthday! _banner with dad. I walked over and opened the door. It was Uncle Josh and Aunt Maya. I love calling her that now. Riley still just calls her Maya.

"Happy birthday, Auggie!" Aunt Maya said.

"Thanks!" I said. She handed me a box. I put it with my parents' presents.

"How's your birthday going so far?" Uncle Josh asked.

"Good," I said. "Mom's making me a cake."

"Can one of you check that?" Mom asked. Maya went over to the oven.

"Um, Topanga," she said.

"Yeah?" Mom asked.

"The oven isn't on."

"What?!" Mom shouted, nearly falling off her ladder. She walked over and saw she was right. "_Great!_ Now what am I supposed to do?! The batter is bad now, it's been sitting out for an hour!"

"Well, you _are_ going to have a baker in the family," Uncle Josh said. "And if I remember correctly, he always brings something to the party. Remember _my_ 11th birthday? You did the same exact thing and he brought a cake he had made for me that said _Happy Birthday, Bro!_ on it." Like on cue, there was a knock at the door. I opened it and it was Riley, Andrew, and David.

"Happy birthday, soon to be brother-in-law!" Andrew said. "I made you a cake." It was a round cake.

"What did I tell you, Tope?" Josh said.

"She forgot to turn the oven on again?" Andrew asked.

"I'm human!" Mom said, throwing away the old batter.

**Riley's POV**

"Do you need any help mom?" I asked, walking into the kitchen.

"No, I'm ordering Pizza for the party."

"Okay," I said. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain, almost like a period cramp, but worse. "Ow."

"Are you alright, Riley?"

"I think I just need to sit down," I said.

"What happened?" Mom asked.

"I just got a pain," I said.

"What kind of pain?"

"Like a period cramp but worse," I said.

"That sounds like a contraction," mom said.

" It's too early," I said.

"Babies sometimes make an early appearance," she said. "This _could_ just be Braxton Hicks, but it could also be the real thing. Tell me if it happens again, and, _especially_, if they fall into a pattern."

"Okay, don't tell anyone," I said. "I don't want to ruin Auggie's birthday."

"You wouldn't ruin his birthday," mom said. I looked passed her and saw grandma and grandpa and Aunt Morgan. I got up and walked over to them.

"Hey Grandma! Hey Grandpa! Aunt Morgan!" I said, hugging them.

"How's our favorite granddaughter!" Grandpa asked.

"And our great-grandchildren?"

"We're good," I said. _I hope_, I thought.

"Grandpa! Grandma! Auntie Morgan!" Auggie yelled, running to them.

"I can't believe you're twenty-one," Grandpa joked. "You're still a little short, though."

"I'm 11, grandpa," Auggie corrected him, laughing.

"Where's Ava?" grandma asked.

"She went with KC, Farkle, and Aaron to get Auggie a present," mom said, walking over.

"Hey Amy, Alan!" Maya greeted them.

"Hey Maya," Grandma said. "How do you like living in Philadelphia?"

"I like it," she said. "Josh has been working a lot. He was really stressed for a while because of a case."

"Really?" Grandma asked. My mind drowned them out when another pain hit. _How long ago was that other one?_ I thought. _I can't remember. Okay, what time is it? 2:15pm. Okay. We'll see when the next one is._

I went and sat down in the kitchen and it passed. A little later, KC, Farkle, Aaron, and Ava came in to the apartment.

"Hey Riley," KC said walking over to me. "Why aren't you socializing?"

"I don't feel the best," I said. Another one started. I looked at the time. 2:19pm. Only four minutes from the last one.

"Are you okay?"

"No," I said. She sat next to me. "Get Andrew." She got up to get him when I felt wetness. "Hurry," I said. She saw it. My water broke. _22 weeks_, and my water broke.

**KC's POV**

I practically ran to Andrew.

"Andrew," I said. "You need to take Riley to the hospital. She's in labor."

He followed me to her, and he helped her stand up. They walked to the door, trying to be discreet.

"Where are you going?" Auggie asked them.

"We have to go to the hospital," Riley told him. "Stay here and have fun."

He ran over to mom. She came over with him.

"It's time?"

"Yes," I said.

"We'll meet you there," she said.

**Josh's POV **

We all met at the hospital waiting room. Andrew came out. Cory, Topanga, and Andrew's mom went up to him.

"They're doing a c-section," he said. "I thought I should let you know."

"Thank you," Topanga said.

"It'll be okay, baby," Andrew's mom said.

"Thanks, mom," he said.

He walked back through the doors.

"Didn't you have a c-section with me, mom?" I asked.

"Yeah, Honey," she answered. "You had a respiratory infection and had to fight on your own after they gave you all the antibiotics they could give you. But, I am afraid this situation is much different than yours."

"What do you mean?" Maya asked.

"Josh was basically right on time," dad said. "But the twins, well, they are premature, _very_ premature. There's not really any telling what could happen with them."

"You're saying they could die?" Auggie asked, standing behind them with David.

"I'm saying we don't know what will happen with them," dad said. Auggie sat down. He looked sad and worried. I sat next to him.

"Hey, I'm sure they'll be fine," I told him.

"You're sure?"

"Well, I hope they will be," I said. "We're going to teach them everything we know. I can already see you spoiling them rotten." He laughed. "You're going to be a great uncle, Auggie."

"Thanks, Uncle Josh," he said. "I hope they'll be okay too."

**Andrew's POV **

They took Elias out first. His cry was more of a scream. He was really small. They immediately took him out of the room.

"Where are they taking him?" I asked one of the doctors.

"We have to get him on a respirator," he said. "He isn't breathing well on his own."

They took Topanga out next. She was bigger that Elias was, but not by much. They took her out of the room as well. Riley looked at me.

"Where are they taking her?" She asked.

"They are taking her to NICU," Riley's doctor said.

"I can't hold her first?" Riley asked.

"I'm sorry, but no, not just yet."

"What's going on with them?"

**Topanga's POV**

Andrew came out to talk to us. It was about four o'clock.

"Um, Elias isn't breathing on his own," he said. "They got him on oxygen. Neither Riley or I have been able to hold either of them. They said we should wait a few days because they are so fragile. Topanga's lungs are developed more than Elias', so she won't have to be on oxygen as long as he will."

"How's Riley?" I asked.

"Emotionally, she's a wreck, and, to be honest, so am I," he said. "Physically, she's doing fine. She's on antibiotics and pain killers."

"The twins will be fine, Andrew," Josh told him. "God's watching over them."

"So how long will Riley be in the hospital?" Cory asked.

"A few days," Andrew said.

"They're going to be okay," Auggie told Andrew. "Because we will be strong for them."

"Thanks Auggie," Andrew said. He walked back through the doors to be with Riley.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_**Author's Note: **__Elias and Topanga are here! The next chapter will be a continuation of this chapter. _

_I was a premature baby along with my twin sister. We were born at 6.5 months. It was through an emergency C-section. The doctors said if our mom had waited to term there was a good chance none of us would have survived, including her. I weighed one pound and nine ounces (I fit in the palm of my dad's hand). My sister weighed a little over two pounds. My lungs weren't fully developed, so I had to stay in the hospital for 4 months. The scream-cry I mentioned Elias having is the same cry I had when I was a baby. My sister only had to stay in the hospital for about a month or two. The bright side of being there for 4 months is that I met my best friend about two months in the hospital when he was born in January (I was born in November). We were put next to each other in the NICU (his mom being there with me when my parents couldn't be there. They knew each other) and were played music, which helped us heal (music therapy). Here's me and my twin then and now (I'm on the left in both):_


	3. Chapter 3: Girl Meets Evident

_**Previously on Girl Meets World…**_

"_Happy birthday, Auggie!" Maya said, handing him a present._

_Riley, feeling a sharp pain: "Ow."_

"_Are you alright, Riley?" Topanga asked._

"_I think I just need to sit down," Riley said._

"_What happened?" Topanga asked._

"_I just got a pain," Riley said. _

"_What kind of pain?"_

"_Like a period cramp, but worse."_

"_That sounds like a contraction."_

"_Are you okay?" KC asked Riley._

"_No," Riley answered. "Get Andrew." Riley's water broke. "Hurry," I said._

"_Um, Elias isn't breathing on his own," Andrew said. "They got him on oxygen. Neither Riley or I have been able to hold either of them. They said we should wait a few days because they are so fragile."_

_**Now we continue Girl Meets World…**_

_A few days later…_

**Riley's POV**

We were finally able to hold Elias and Topanga. Eli barley fit in the palm of Andrew's hand. We didn't get to hold them long. They started playing them music. They told us it's a type of therapy. Andrew left to talk to our parents.

**Andrew's POV**

I was sitting with my mom, Topanga, and Cory at Cory and Topanga's apartment.

"So how are the twins doing?" Topanga asked.

"We got to hold them today," I said. "They are so small."

"Is Riley still there?" Cory asked.

"Yeah, she's sitting with them," I said. "We talked this morning."

"About what?" Topanga asked.

"We've decided to postpone the wedding until we are able to take them home," I said. "We'll want them there."

"Well, that's your and Riley's choice," mom said. "Take your time."

"Thanks mom."

**Ava's POV**

Auggie and I were in his room playing video games. I noticed his hands weren't working with the controller. I paused the game.

"Are you hurting?" I asked him. He set down his controller and started rubbing his wrists and hands.

"Yeah," he said.

"We can stop playing if you want," I said.

"I don't want to ruin it for you," he said.

"As long as you're next to me, I don't care what we do," I said.

"I want see my niece and nephew," he said.

"Then let's go," I said. I helped him stand up holding his arms.

"Really?"

"Yeah," I said. We went to the living room. "Topy, can we go see Elias and little Topanga?"

"Sure," she said.

We went to the hospital and we both went in to see the twins.

"Hey Topanga, hey Elias. My name is Ava," I said. "You two are named after great people. Topanga, you're named after two of the strongest woman I know. Elias, you're named after two awesome guys. From what I've heard, you grandpa was a great teacher and friend, and your Great-Uncle Josh is a good uncle and friend to your mom and Uncle Auggie. You two get better, okay? I can't wait to see you grow up." I looked over at Auggie. He was looking fondly at them. He needed to be alone with them, I could tell. "I'll be with your mom and dad, okay?"

"Okay," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too." I walked out of the NICU.

**Auggie's POV**

I watched her leave. I looked back over at the twins.

"Hey Eli. Hey Topanga," I said. "If you were wondering who that was, she's who I hope will be your aunt someday, but I think that's all I can have. Hope. Somehow everything I've put her through with this sickness hasn't scared her away. That's what I have for you too. I have hope that you'll get better. I want to watch you grow up. I want to see who you both will become. So you need to get better. If I can push through the pain that I'm going through right now to come see you, you definitely can get through this. You're strong. Don't ever let anyone tell you that you're not. Please get better." I stood there looking at them, and I sat down in the chair.

**Ava's POV**

After an hour, Auggie came into the waiting room. His eyes were red and puffy. He had been crying. I walked to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm just still hurting. It's my legs now too."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. After I let go, I helped him to a chair. I got into my bag and pulled out some heat wraps, rolled up his pantlegs, and put the wraps on his legs.

"When did you get that?" He asked.

"After I found out it helps with inflammation," I said.

"You don't have to do this," he said. I looked up at him.

"I want to," I said. "You shouldn't go through it alone. If I can help, I'm going to."

"Thank you, Ava," he said.

"No problem," I smiled, and sat next to him. He held my hand.

**KC's POV**

There was a knock on the door. I answered it and it was Auggie.

"Hey, Aug," I said. "Your mom said she'd be dropping you off. She said you visited Eli and Penelope today."

"They're doing better, I think," he said.

"Sorry that Aaron isn't here, Farkle took him to the arcade. They should be back soon."

"I actually came to talk to you," he said.

"Oh," I said, surprised. "What about?"

"You were in young love before, right?" He asked. _This is about Jaxon?_ I thought.

"Yes," I said. "We fell in love when we were 8 and 9."

"Do you think it can actually last?" He asked. _It's about him and Ava_, I thought.

"Now, I get what this is about," I said. "Are you having doubts about you and Ava? You two are good for each other, trust me. Your mom and I, if not also everyone else, can see it."

"It's not that," he said. "A lot of people say we can't love each other this young because we don't know what love is."

"Trust me, people told Jaxon and I the same thing," I said. "But that is a foolish thing to say. Even if you don't know exactly what love is, you can feel it and others will recognize it when they see it."

"You believe we love each other?"

"Yes, I do," I said. "Watching you two, it's evident that there is love there. Now, if you'll make it is up to you two. There can be all the love there, but if there isn't effort, it can all fall apart."

"Do you think we could?"

"Do you believe you could?" I countered.

"I hope we can," he said.

"That's not what I asked."

"I want to," he said.

"Auggie, a lot of the things, especially the good things, that happen to us, happen because we believe they will and make them happen. We work from them. We fight for them," I told him. "You want it? Fight for it, and never stop. Build up to it with her. And above all, ask for it in your prayers. God knows what's best for you."

"You know how I know she loves me?" He asked.

"How?" I asked.

"She hasn't left me behind," he said. "She's there for me no matter what. When it gets hard, she stays by me."

"I think you understand more than others may realize," I said. I smiled at him.

"Could you teach me how to play a song?" He asked.

"What song?"

**Riley's POV**

I walked over to Andrew, who was with the twins, and wrapped my arms around him from behind.

"They're going to be okay, Andy, I know it," I said. He looked at me, smiling at me using David's nickname for him.

"I love you, Riley," he said. "And Eli, Topanga, we love you. You're going to have so much fun as you get older. And we can't wait to watch you."

I stood next to him, looking at the miracles in front of us. I know they're going to be fine, I know it.


	4. Chapter 4: Girl Meets Need

_**Author's Note:**__ This Chapter is set a few weeks after the birth of Riley and Andrew's twins, Elias and Topanga._

_**September 29**__**th**__**, 2020**_

**KC's POV**

"Come on _boys_, we all need to get to school!" I called them from the kitchen. Aaron came out of his room. Farkle was still in the bathroom.

"We're men, mommy," Aaron said. He made his _muscle arms _as he called them. I laughed.

"Well, you're daddy is taking a long time in the bathroom like a teenage _boy_," I said. I knocked on the bathroom door. "Babe, we need to get Aaron to school and _we_ need to get to class. Dr. Garcia isn't going to be happy if we're late _again_."

"I know," he said through the door. "Give me a minute." I waited, and he came out.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. "I was shaving."

"You said you'd do that last night," I said.

"I forgot," he said.

"Let's go," I said. We walked out the door.

**Riley's POV**

I'm at the hospital, sitting with and talking to the twins. They've began focusing on my voice now. They smile a lot, and I've gotten to hold them more. I got out my journal. I opened it and started writing.

_Hey Eli, hey Tope,_

_ Both of your lungs have started to improve. The doctors want us to talk to you as much as we can. We love you so much. Your daddy's at work. He would be by your side all day, everyday if he could. You two are being so strong. To be honest, it kills me to see you two in your incubators, still so small. It makes me wonder if I did something wrong, if there was a way to have stopped you from coming so early. It terrifies me not knowing if you'll be okay. I want to believe you will, but there's no way to know for sure._

I stopped writing and closed the journal. I looked at my children. Before April, they were non-existent.

_**[At Reddington Elementary, on the playground joined to Reddington Jr. High School]**_

**Aaron's POV**

At recess, I was walking up the steps to the slide and I felt two arms pull me back. The Jr. High's recess just started, ours was almost over.

"Hey kid," said an older boy. "What we got here?" He tried to touch my ear. I wiggled out of his arms.

"Don't touch those," I said. "They're my hearing aids."

"Hearing aids?" The boy asked. "So you're a freak."

"No, I'm not," I said.

"Then hand them over," he said putting out his hand. His friends were behind him, laughing at me.

"No," I said. I looked around for Auggie and Ava. I couldn't see them.

"Then we'll just have to take them," leader said.

"No!" I yelled. I started backing away.

"Get him," he said. I started running away. One of the boys grabbed me by the arms. "Nice jacket. Take him to the jail cell part and tie him to it with it." The boy that grabbed me dragged me over to the jail cell part and tied me to it. The first boy came over and took the rest of the sleeves of my favorite jacket and started tying them around my neck.

"Don't you think that's a little far?" One of the boys behind him asked. He stopped. He took out my hearing aids.

**Ava's POV**

Auggie and I were on the swings.

"Ava," he said.

"Yeah?" I looked over at him. He was looking at something. I looked where he was looking. Way across the playground. A boy was holding L.A.'s arms behind his back. Other boys were with him. They were headed to the jail cell bars. They were 8th graders. Auggie and I started running in that direction. When we got there, one of the boys had his hearing aids.

"Hey, what are you doing with those?" Auggie asked. "Give them back."

"And why would I listen to a stupid 6th grader?" The boy asked.

"You're the only stupid one I see here," I said. His 'friends' were gone. He stepped to where he was standing in front of me. He looked down at me.

"Oh, really?" He grabbed my arm.

"Get away from her," Auggie said, shoving him, angrily. I grabbed the hearing aids from the boy's hand.

"You don't mess with our friends," I said. I untied L.A. Suddenly I was pushed off of the equipment.

"Kevin Michael!" Mr. Jones, one of Auggie and I's teachers, said. "Principal's office now!" He went with him to the Principal's office. Aaron and Auggie helped me up. I gave L.A. his hearing aids back. I tried walking but my ankle hurt. Ms. Marissa, Aaron's teacher came over.

"I am so sorry that we didn't notice what was happening sooner," she apologized. "We should have been paying more attention. Let's get you both to the nurse."

**KC's POV**

Farkle and I were sitting in Music History.

"Beethoven had what would be viewed, today, as an abusive childhood," Dr. Aybar said. "His father would keep him up at night and would make him practice four hours straight. If Ludwig fell asleep, he would receive a beating." I was writing notes when I felt my phone buzzing. I looked at the caller ID and it was Aaron's school. I left the classroom to take the call.

"Hello?" I asked. "Yes, this is she." I listened as the secretary told me that Aaron was attacked by several upper classmen, and that Auggie and Ava stood up for him. I'll have to thank them later. "Is he alright?" I asked, worriedly. They told me that he wanted to be picked up. I could understand that. I walked back into the classroom and grabbed my backpack. "I'm sorry, Dr. Aybar, I have to pick my son up from school."

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"He was attacked by some upper classmen," I said.

"Want me to go with you?" Farkle asked.

"No, I'll need the notes," I said. "We'll see you at home."

I left to pick Aaron up.

**Riley's POV**

Andrew came in to the NICU, grabbed a chair, and sat next to me.

"How was work?" I asked him.

"Busy," he said. "How was your day?"

"They're getting better," I said. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asked.

"Not working," I said.

"They need you here," he said. "They need us both here, but one of us has to work. You're not letting me or them down by not working. You being here is helping them." He took ahold of my hand. "That is worth more than any paycheck. If we were dead broke, we would find a way and we would be okay. And if all else fails, love never will." He kissed my forehead. "I love you, Riley," he said.

"I love you too," I said. We looked at Eli and Topanga. I laid my head on his shoulder.

**KC's POV**

I got on my computer while Aaron watched Paw Patrol. Farkle came into the apartment and sat beside me on the couch. I logged into my email.

"How is he?" He asked, looking at Aaron.

"Those boys really scared him, but he said he felt safe with Auggie and Ava being there to help," I said. "He just wanted me. So we came home and made cookies, then he started watching Paw Patrol."

"Hey, Lucas emailed you," Farkle said, pointing to my computer screen.

I opened the email and began reading. "What?"

"What's up?"

"Lucas dropped out of A&M," I said. "And Taylor broke up with him."

"Why did he drop out?"

"He said he'll explain when he gets back," I said. "He's coming back to New York."

_**Author's Note: **__So if you didn't notice, this season, I will be focusing more on the kids (Auggie, Ava, and Lucas Aaron) than I have in the previous ones. What the older kids do to Aaron is almost exactly the same thing that happened to me in 6__th__ grade by a 7__th__ grader and her Lackies. __**[Yes, I was tied to the jail cell part of the playground equipment with my own jacket. Had nightmares after that. The former bully and I are on good terms now, but back then I was terrified of her. I've forgiven her and we talk occasionally (just about life, not about that).]**__ There are some jerks that pick on way younger kids, and I kind of wanted to show this. _

_**The reason I decided to put Auggie and Ava in a different middle school than the others were in is because the 3 friends wanted to stay together (kind of like Riley, Maya, and Farkle), and it could also bring good storylines. **_

_**What did you think of the twist with Lucas? Why do you think he dropped out? Why do you think he's coming back to New York?**_


	5. Chapter 5: Girl Meets Lucas' Return

_**Author's Note: **__This is a pretty much Lucas-centric chapter. Hope you like it! _

_**October 10**__**th**__**, 2020**_

**Lucas' POV**

I'm on a plane going back to New York. I can already see the city lights looking out my window.

I walked through the crowded airport, spotting my mom. I made my way over to her.

"Hey mom," I said, hugging her.

"Hey sweetie," she said. "I'm sorry to hear about Taylor."

"Thanks mom," I said.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked.

"Not really," I said. We continued talking while leaving the airport.

"So why did you drop out?" She asked. I looked at her.

**Riley's POV**

Right after I woke up, I sat down on the bed and started writing in my journal.

_10/10/2020_

_Hey you two!_

_Guess what! We got dates for you to come home! Topanga, you will be coming home next week, and Eli, you'll be coming home at the end of the month! The doctors said you are both improving faster than they have ever seen preemies as early as you two improve. Your father and I are so excited, and we are working on setting a new wedding date! We love you so much!_

I closed the journal, grabbed my keys and headed to the hospital to see the twins.

**KC's POV**

Farkle and I were performing at _Topanga's_ when we saw Lucas walk in. He walked over to Maya and started talking to her. We finished the song and walked over to him.

"Luke!" I said, giving him a hug. "What happened? Why did you drop out of college?"

"I just couldn't do it," he said. "I guess I bit off more I could chew. I didn't realize it would be as hard as it was."

"Does it have anything to do with Taylor breaking up with you?" I asked.

"Actually, that's part of the reason she broke up with me," he said. "Where's Riley, by the way?" He changed the subject.

"She's visiting the twins at the hospital," Farkle said.

"Twins?" Lucas asked.

"She was pregnant, remember?" Farkle said. "They're rescheduling the wedding."

"Oh yeah, her and Andrew are engaged," Lucas said. "And yeah, I forgot she was pregnant."

"Why exactly did Taylor break up with you?" I asked.

"Because I'm a screwup," he said.

"No, you're not," I said.

"Yes, I am," he said. "I screwed up my relationship with Riley and with Taylor. I screwed up my friendships."

"We're still best friends," Farkle said.

"We shouldn't be," he said. "I don't deserve it."

"Lucas, both of you and Riley screwed up the relationship, not just you," Maya said. "You just weren't right for each other. Don't beat yourself up."

"That's what's so screwed up," he said. "We weren't right for each other, but we tried so hard to be. Now she has someone else that _is_ right for her, and Taylor will someday too. They haven't screwed up every relationship they ever had, I did, and I'm never going to find what they have or will have."

"_Stop_ with this pity-party, Lucas," I said. "I know that you're hurt by Taylor breaking up with you, but don't do _this_. Relationships don't always work out. That's life. Don't act like you're a screwup just because_ two_ of your relationships didn't work out."

"You don't get it," he said. "You're happy. All of you are happy. I'm not. I don't have anyone anymore. Don't act like I'm overreacting when you've never been through this." He walked out of _Topanga's_.

"Was I too hard on him?" I asked.

"Yes," Maya said.

"Maya!" Farkle said.

"Well she was," Maya said. "He's heartbroken."

"I feel so bad," I said.

"You shouldn't," Maya said.

"Pick a side, Maya!" Both Farkle and I told her.

"He was being overdramatic, you were right," she said. "But he was also right that he's alone, and we aren't, so we can't understand what he's going through."

**Lucas' POV**

I saw Riley walking with Andrew to her car outside of the hospital. She saw me.

"Hey Lucas!" She said.

"Hey," I said, walking over to them. "Farkle said you'd be here. How are you?"

"I'm good," she said.

"The twins are coming home this month," Andrew said. "We moved the wedding to next month."

"Hey Andrew," I said, shaking his hand.

"Heard you and Taylor didn't work out," he said. "Sorry to hear that, man." _Why do it feel like he didn't mean it?_ I thought. _Am I just trying to find a reason not to like him?_

"So you had twins?" I asked. Once I said that, it hit me like a pile of bricks. _She had children with someone else. We wanted that. I wanted that with her._

"Yeah, a boy and a girl," Riley said. "Elias Gabriel and Topanga Penelope."

_We were going to name our kids after Josh and Maya._

I stood there, staring into space.

"You okay, Lucas?" She asked.

"I have to go," I said.

"Okay, we'll see you around," she said. They got in their car and drove off.

I walked into the hospital and went to the NICU. I looked through the window and saw them. Their names were on their incubators, _Topanga P. __**Williams**_and _Elias G. __**Williams**_. I stared at them.

"Are you alright, sir?" One of the nurses asked me.

"Yes," I said. I went into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. The more I looked, the more I became agitated. I started shaking and balled my fists. I punched the mirror. I grabbed some paper towels and wrapped them around my hand and shoved it into my pocket. I left the hospital without anybody noticing. 

I went back to _Topanga's_ after I bandaged my hand and listened to Farkle and KC perform. Riley and Andrew walked in. I'm jealous that he isn't a screwup. He's good for her.

They sat by me. I sat there, listening to the music. From the corner of my eye, I saw her kiss him. I got up and went to the exit. I looked back. She didn't notice. I walked out.

_**Author's Note: **__Hope you liked it! _

_**Reply to Guest Reviewer's question: **__The reason I'm focusing on the kids more is because what's happening with them is more localized than the other people. It will be easier to keep track of. Also there has not much of them in the other seasons. The Auggie and Ava story is only deleted scenes of them- parts I decided not to include in Season 7. Also Aaron isn't included in those one shots much at all. There seems to be more possible storylines with them than there used to be (Aaron starting school, Auggie and Ava's relationship developing further). _

_**Why do you think Taylor broke up with Lucas?**_

_**What do you think will happen with him later on in the story?**_

_**Can you tell/understand how Lucas is feeling? **_


	6. Chapter 6: Girl Meets DNA

_**November 1**__**st**__**, 2020**_

**Riley's POV**

I sat on the couch after putting the twins down for a nap and grabbed my journal. I opened it and started writing.

_Eli and Topanga,_

_ I still can't believe you're home! Every day I've had with you have been both the hardest and best days of my life. I think I've got a hold of this mom thing. _

_Your dad is at work. He's now the lead cook at the restaurant he works at. We've decided to have our wedding on his birthday, November 21__st__. He's going to be 24 years old. _

_Your Uncle Auggie already can't get enough of you. Him and Ava have been over here almost everyday after school, sometimes bring Aaron with them. _

_Aunt Maya and Uncle Josh, your name sakes, visit once a week. Them living in Philly is still really different for me. They seem to love it, though, so I'm happy for them._

I debated on whether I should mention Lucas or not, but I have no idea if he will even be in their lives. He hasn't even met them. I decided not to mention him and closed the journal.

I decided to watch a TV show, quietly.

**Auggie's POV**

Ava walked into my apartment.

"I hate him!" Ava said.

"Who?"

"My dad," she said. "He yelled at me for wanting to talk when he had the radio on." I didn't know what to say. "He says he wants to spend time with me, then he doesn't even want to do anything with me!"

"I'm sorry, Ava," I said.

"We were laughing this morning," she said. "But it's like he got sick of me by lunch time." She sat on the couch. I sat next to her and put my arm around her. "I don't deserve you."

"Yes, you do," I said.

"I'll probably end up just like him," she said. "I don't want to hurt you, Auggie."

I couldn't believe my ears. I held her tighter.

"No, you won't," I said. " You're nothing like him." I remembered the day she told me everything, it was about a year ago.

_ I was walking on the playground towards the swing set. I saw Ava sitting on the sand in the sandbox, up against the swing set bars. She had tears in her eyes. I sat next to her._

_ "Are you okay?" I asked her. _

_ "No," she said. "I saw my dad the other day."_

_ "Wouldn't that be a good thing?" I asked._

_ "I always think it will be, but no," I said. "He…has anger issues."_

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "He's a jerk," I said. "He, um, liked to drink when I was younger. And he didn't treat my mom right. That's why I'd always go over to your place, especially around when he left."_

_ "Do you mean he'd hit her?" I asked._

_ "They'd fight a lot," she said. "I never saw him do it, but yes. I'd go hide when he'd start yelling."_

_ "Did he ever—?"_

_ "No, he never put his hands on me," she said. "But he called me worthless today."_

_ "You're not worthless," I said._

Ava looked at me. "What if I do?"

"I won't let that happen."

"What if you can't stop it?" She asked. I kissed her on the forehead.

"You're not him," I said.

**KC's POV**

I was writing my paper for my Freshman Composition class.

Farkle got back from taking Aaron to a birthday party.

"Hey," he said. He started kissing my neck. "I was thinking, since Aaron is at Jesse's birthday party—"

"I have to get this paper done," I said. "It's due tonight."

"Can't you pause for a few minutes?"

"I'm sorry, Farkle," I told him. "I just have to finish it."

"Fine," he said, the annoyance being obvious in his voice.

"Don't be like this," I said.

"We haven't in a while," he said.

"I know," I said. "But I only have two hours until Aaron will be home. If I don't get it done now, it won't get done."

"Stupid paper," Farkle said.

"Don't you have a paper to write, as well?"

"I already finished," he said.

"_Of course _you did," I said.

"I don't procrastinate," he said, throwing shade at me. I clenched my jaw.

"Because you're _Mr. Perfect Genius_," I said sarcastically.

"_Mr. Perfect Genius_," he mocked me.

"Just shut up, Farkle," I said. I looked back at him.

"Fine," he said. I started typing again. He walked over to fridge and got a drink out. "I don't get why you didn't work on it before."

"I did," I said. "I'm just having a hard time doing it." I looked at the table. A lot of his papers were on it. "Can you please get your stupid papers off of the table? There's no room."

"Fine," he said annoyed. He swiped his arm across the table, pushing his papers onto the floor, and in the process, knocking my water onto my laptop. It sparked and died. My eyes went wide.

"What did you just do?!" I yelled at him. I kept trying to turn it back on, but there was no chance of that happening. I stood up, angrily, knocking my chair down. "All of my work! All of my assignments were on that computer!"

"I didn't mean to!" He said.

"_Sure_, you didn't!" I said. "You may have just ruined my grades, Farkle!"

"Don't you have it backed up somewhere else?" He asked.

"Not my papers!" I said. "Not my normal assignments! I can't believe you!"

"It was an accident," he said.

"No it wasn't," I said. "You couldn't be patient so you got rid of your _obstacle_!"

"It was an accident, KC," he said. "I wouldn't do that on purpose." I shoved him.

"What did you think would happen, Farkle?" I asked.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I love you." He went to hug me. I shoved him away, this time so hard that he fell to the floor with a _thump_. _What did I just do?_ I thought. My eyes started filling with tears. I ran to our room and locked myself in.

**Riley's POV**

When Andrew got home, he helped me feed the twins.

"How was work?" I asked him.

"Good," he said. "It was really busy today."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," he said. "We were completely packed."

"So, you had a long day?"

"Yeah," he said. "How was yours?"

"Well, these two finally stayed asleep for longer than 20 minutes," I said. He smiled.

"Maybe they'll stay asleep tonight," he said.

"If they don't—"

"I'll check on them," he said. "You need your sleep."

"Thank you," I said.

"We're a team, no 'Thank you' needed." I looked at him and smiled.

**Farkle's POV**

"KC?" I asked through the door. I could hear her crying. "Are you okay?" She didn't answer. I went to the kitchen drawer and got the little key and unlocked the door. She was sitting on the bed. I sat next to her and held her.

"I'm just like him," she said.

"No, you're not," I said.

"I shoved you," she said. "That's how it started with him."

"You are nothing like him, KC," I said. "Don't ever compare yourself to him. You're amazing. I shouldn't have been a jerk tonight. I'm sorry."

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine," I said. Her cell phone started to ring.

She answered.

"Hey Ava," she said. "Yeah, sure. What song?"

_**[A few days later at **__**Topanga's**__**]**_

I stepped off of the stage.

"A friend of mine and I are going to perform a song that we both relate to," KC said. Ava went up to a microphone. "This is _DNA_ by Lia Marie Johnson." **[**_Ava, __**KC, **_**Both] **KC started playing her keyboard.

_Dark as midnight/ Six-pack, Coors Light/ You don't look the same/ Passed my bed time/ Blue and red lights/ Come take you away _

**Hate to see you like a monster/ So I run and hide/**_ Hate to ask/ But what's it like to leave me behind?_

**I won't be, no, I won't be like you/ Fighting back, I'm fighting back the truth/ Eyes like yours can't look away/ But you can't stop DNA/ **_No, you can't stop DNA_

_Twice a year you come in crashing/ Nice to see you, too/ Johnny Cash and back seat laughing/ Always ends too soon_

_Hate to say "Hello"/ 'Cause I know that it means "Goodbye"/ Hate to ask/ But what's it like to leave me behind?_

**I won't be, no, I won't be like you/ Fighting back, I'm fighting back the truth/ Eyes like yours can't look away/ But you can't stop DNA**_**/ **__No, you can't stop DNA_

**Are the pieces of you/ In the pieces of me?/ I'm just so scared/ You're who I'll be/ When I erupt/ Just like you do/ **_**They look at me/ Like I look at you**_

**I won't be, no, I won't be like you/ Fighting back, I'm fighting back the truth/ Eyes like yours can't look away/ But you can't stop DNA/ **_**No, you can't stop DNA**_

When they finished, Auggie and I went over to out girls and wrapped them in hugs.

A blonde woman walked into to Topanga's. I saw her walk over to Katy and start talking to her. Katy pointed to KC. The woman walked over to her.

"Hello, KC," she said.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" KC asked.

"I don't believe you do," she said. "But I came to tell you something."

"I'd like to know who you are," KC said.

"My name is Shannon," she said. "I was your father, Anthony's, girlfriend. Unfortunately, he has passed away."

"I'm sorry, what?" KC said. KC leaned into my arms. She was tense. "He had a girlfriend? I'm sorry, Shannon, but I did not keep in contact with him on purpose. How did you even find me?"

"I asked around," she said. "I'd like to speak with you in private, if I may."

"Sure," she said. She went and sat outside with the woman.

**KC's POV**

"Your dad," Shannon began.

"Anthony," I said. "As far as I am concerned, he was not my dad. I'm sorry, but I am not interested in how he died. That might sound cold of me to say, but if you knew what he put me through, you would understand."

"He died in an automobile accident," she said.

"He was supposed to be in jail again, for breaking the restraining order," I said.

"What restraining order?"

"A restraining order that was supposed to expire a year after he was released," I said.

"So that's why he was arrested," she said. "Those charges were dropped. I take it you were not informed."

"No I wasn't," I said. "Why are you here?" I was getting upset now.

"I would like you to come to the funeral next Friday," she said. "And speak of how good of a man he was.

"I'm sorry, but I will not do that," I said. "He was not a good man. I won't lie about him."

"I'm sure you had some good times if you really dig deep," she said. "The only reason I'm asking you to come is because you are his only daughter that is old enough to speak about him."

"Are you saying you have a daughter by him?"

"Yes," she said. "Her name is Maria. Maybe if you come, you will get the closure you need."

"I'll think about it," I said.

"Thank you," she said. "You could even bring your husband and son."

She got up and left.

_**Author's Note: **__Hope you liked this Chapter! _

_A lot of people have the idea that they'll end up like their parents, whether it's good or bad. Never believe that. You are your own person, and you can make your own decisions to make sure you don't end up where they did. I'm not saying it's bad if you inherit good traits from your parents, it's really good if you do, but you can stop yourself from replicating the toxic traits. Some people, sadly, do go down the same bad paths as their parents, but if you stay away from the mindset that you "are your parent", then you can possibly make sure it doesn't happen, instead of just accepting it. If you get a chance, check out the song in this chapter: __**DNA **__by __**Lia Marie Johnson**__._


	7. Chapter 7: Girl Meets It Kills Me

_**[Tuesday, November 10**__**th**__**, 2020]**_

**Riley's POV**

I walked into _Topanga's_ with Andrew, holding Lil Topanga as he held Eli.

"Hey Penelope!" KC said, happily. I had asked her to be her Godmother. She called her Penelope so she doesn't confuse who she's talking to, much like she does with Aaron. I let her take her into her arms. Her and Farkle don't have any classes on Tuesdays so they can work all day. "You're getting so big!" She told her.

Lucas walked in and immediately went to the counter. He ordered a drink and sat down.

"You have 11 days until the wedding, are you nervous?" Farkle asked us.

"Kind of," I said.

"A little," Andrew said. "But they're good nerves."

"I can't wait to be your wife," I told Andrew.

"And I can't wait for you to be Riley Williams," he said.

We sat down.

"So, Lucas, what have you been up to?" Farkle asked him. There were no customers in the restaurant.

"Just trying to find a job and stuff," he said, taking a drink.

"You dropped out, right?" Andrew asked.

"Yes, Andrew," Lucas said in an angry voice.

"Chill bro," Andrew said. "I was just asking a question."

"Are you okay, Lucas?" I asked. He looked up at me.

**Lucas' POV**

"No," I said. I couldn't lie to her. "I didn't drop out, okay?"

"What?" KC asked.

"I was kicked out," I said. "I fell back into drinking. I went to class drunk."

"You told me Taylor broke up with you because you dropped out," KC said.

"I was also arrested at the college," I admitted. I didn't take my eyes off of Riley.

"Arrested?" Riley asked.

And here's where I break every friendship I've ever had. "I hit Taylor the night before when I was drunk. Gave her a black eye. She told a friend of hers, and she called the cops."

There was nothing but silence.

"I'm alone and it's my fault," I said.

It went silent again.

"Are you getting help?" KC asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes," I said.

"Good," she said.

I walked over and put a song suggestion in the bucket. KC and Farkle went up to the stage when customers started coming in. I know they know the song.

**KC's POV**

I shook the bucket and grabbed one of the papers. I showed it to Farkle. We looked at Lucas. He had to be the one that submitted it.

"So here's a song suggestion from the bucket!" KC said. "_Somebody To Love_ by One Republic." I started playing the keyboard and Farkle started singing

_**Never could imagine the way the story happened/ You with someone new/ Used to be your focus, now you don't even notice/ When I leave the room **_

_**You weren't even tryin' to make me jealous/ But you can't help it, you can't help it **_

_**And it kills me to know that you found/ Somebody to love, somebody to love/ Tell me how can I go on without/ Somebody to love, somebody to love/ Somebody to **_**love**_**/ Somebody to **_**love**_**/ Somebody to**_

_They say that love comes easy/ Whenever it comes easy and I see it on your face/ I don't want you to be lonely/ But right now, I'm the only one who feels this way_

_And I ain't even tryin' to make you miss me, make you miss me/ I know we're history_

_But it kills me to know that you found/ Somebody to love, somebody to love/ Tell me how can I go on without/ Somebody to love, somebody to love/ Somebody to___**love**_/ Somebody to___**love**_**/ **__Somebody to_

_**(Somebody to love somebody)  
**__Somebody to__**  
**__(Woo)_

_**You weren't even tryin' to make me jealous/ But you can't help it, you can't help it**_

_**And it kills me to know that you found/ Somebody to love, somebody to love/ Tell me how can I go on without/ Somebody to love, somebody to love/ Somebody to **_**love**_**/ Somebody to **_**love**

_**Used to be your focus, now you don't even notice/ When I leave the room**_

I looked over to where Lucas had been sitting, and he was gone. I looked over at Farkle, and he had noticed too.

After work we drove over to Lucas' house. He was sitting on the roof when we got there. He hadn't done that since we both lived in Texas. I found the ladder and we climbed up.

"Hey," I said, sitting next to him. Farkle sat on the other side.

"I can't believe she's getting married," he said. "I was supposed to be him."

"You still love her?" Farkle asked him.

"No, " he said. "But I never imagined her marrying someone else."

"Luke—" I started.

"I know, that's life," he said. "I know we aren't right for each other. But it's killing me that everything that we had wanted with each other, she now is getting with someone else. I don't have anyone."

"You'll find someone, Luke," I said.

"Are you going to that funeral?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Yes," I said. "But I'm not taking Aaron. He never knew him, and he doesn't need to."

We sat there and watched the sun go down.


	8. Chapter 8: Girl Meets The Truth: Part 1

_**[Friday, November 13**__**th**__**, 2020]**_

**Farkle's POV**

KC tied her brunette hair back. She was wearing her only black dress. I knew she didn't want to go, but it seems like she felt she should. I put on my grey dress shirt and black tie and slacks.

We dropped Aaron off at school and headed to the church in Albany.

**Maya's POV**

"Hey Babe," Josh said, coming into the kitchen. He kissed me on the cheek. He woke up late like he always does on his days off.

"Want some breakfast?"

"It's almost 11," he said. "I'll just wait 'til lunch. Oh, by the way," he looked at his phone, "Farkle said that he and KC are going to the funeral."

"I don't get why she's going," I said. "He treated her terribly."

"Maybe she wants closure," Josh shrugged.

"I can't believe that woman wants her to lie," I said. "I hope KC won't, it's not like her at all."

"I know," he said. "You know what I thought about? What if she like tries to guilt KC into being in her kid's life?"

"She better not," I said. "I mean, if KC wants to be, on her own, that's perfectly fine; but if she's pressured into it, that's wrong."

"Yeah," Josh said. Mr. Feeny came in. through the kitchen door.

"Hey Feeny," I said. "How is your morning going?"

"Oh, fine," he said. "Lila and I went on our morning walk. I've started a new book as well."

"You haven't read them all, Feeny?" Josh joked.

"No, not this one," he said. "It's rather fascinating."

"What book is it?" I asked.

"Fahrenheit 451," he answered.

"I read that one in high school," I said. "It is interesting."

"Yes, well," Feeny said. "I must get back to my wife. I will see you two later."

"See you, Mr. Feeny," Josh said.

"Bye Feeny," I said.

**Farkle's POV**

KC and I took our seats. Shannon and her daughter sat next to us. We were in the "family" seating. I could tell KC did not want to be sitting there.

I looked over at the little girl. She didn't look upset. I wondered if she even understood what's going on. I looked back at KC. She was rubbing her palms, she's nervous. I put my arm around her. I looked around and there were many people crying. They must not know the truth. I looked at KC and back at the little girl. _Both of them _didn't look sad. I can't tell what KC is feeling, but Maria looks completely emotionless. Even Anthony's girlfriend had tears in her eyes. We are the only ones not crying, except for the preacher. I whispered "I Love you" in KC's ear and she leaned into me.

**Maya's POV**

I was sitting in the bathroom. The timer went off. I walked over to the sink and looked at the pregnancy test. It was positive...again. I've taken 3 tests now. I smiled.

I walked into the kitchen and went up behind Josh, who was sitting at the table.

"Guess what," I told him.

"What?"

I put the tests in front of him. He stared at them.

"Really?"

"Yeah," I said. "We're having a baby!"

He stood up out of his chair and picked me up. He had the biggest smile on his face.

"I'm gonna be a dad!" He said, happily.

"And I'm gonna be a mom," I smiled at him. We kissed and he put me down. We stared at each other with excitement.

**Farkle's POV**

"Now, Anthony's oldest daughter would like to say a few words," Shannon said. I could see KC's jaw clench at the word _daughter _from the corner of my eye. She walked to the front.

"What could I say about Anthony?" KC began. I could tell she didn't know what to say. "He was a very admired man. He loved—he," tears started forming. She exhaled.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this." She looked at Shannon. "I can't stand here and lie about this man. I was asked to come here and speak about him as if he was a good man, a good father, as if he was kind and loving, but I can't because those would be lies. I do not know how you all knew him, but all I have ever known him as was a monster."

She looked at me. "He made me scared to love, because I never got any love from him. He abused me for 7 years of my life. He abused my mother before that. And I'm sorry if that alters what you all thought of him, but that is the truth. And I can't believe he didn't do the same to you, Shannon. And I'm sorry, Pastor, but if you are going to say he is in Heaven, I can't believe that either. He didn't believe in God and he was the most hateful man I have ever known."

She walked over to me. "Can we go?" She asked. I nodded and to the door with her. Shannon followed after us.

"Wait, KC," she pleaded. KC turned around. Her whole face was now soaked in tears.

"I can't believe you expected me to lie," she said. "I shouldn't have come."

"I'm sorry, KC," Shannon said. KC just stared at her. "I just didn't want them to know about him like that."

"Was I right?" KC asked. "Did he hit you, too?" Shannon looked away. That gave us her answer. "Did he hit her?" KC asked, looking over at Maria sitting in her chair. I knew she was hoping for a different answer.

"Yes," Shannon admitted.

"Do her a favor and find a good man," KC said, "so that she doesn't have to go through the same hell that I did." We turned around to leave.

"Wait," she said. KC looked back. "Have a relationship with Maria, she's your sister."

"She's my father's daughter," KC said. "I'm sorry, I can't. Not now. Maybe someday I will be able to build a relationship, but not now."

"You owe it to her," she said. "It's neither of your faults who your father was. You shouldn't take out your hate towards Anthony on her."

"I have _never_ hated him, I have always loved him, despite _his_ hate for _me_," KC said angrily, "and I do not owe _anyone_ anything. If and when _she_ wants to have a relationship with me, I will be there, but I am not going to be guilted into a relationship with my father's daughter only for that reason. And I do not want you to pressure her into a relationship with me either. Goodbye, Shannon." We walked out of the church.

**Aaron's POV**

I was walking on the playground and decided to sit on the bench. Kevin walked up to me.

"Give me that," he said. He grabbed my backpack.

"Hey, that's mine!" I said. I stood up.

"What are you gonna do about it?" He asked. He pushed me back onto the bench.

"Ms. Marissa!" I yelled. I looked around and I couldn't find her.

"They're a little busy," he said. His two friends walked up behind him. "Get him." They grabbed me and took me to a part of the playground that no one went.

"Let me go!" I yelled. The two boys threw me on the ground.

"Greg, go through his backpack," he told one of the guys. "And I'll take those." He took out my hearing aids. I tried grabbing them from him. He pushed me down. I watched as he dropped them on the ground and stepped on them, breaking them. I wanted to cry. He grabbed something Greg had pulled out of my backpack. It was a picture I drew of me and mommy. I read his lips, he said "Mamma's Boy," and ripped it in half. I started crying.

Out of nowhere, Kevin fell down. The other two ran away. I looked at Kevin. His ear was bleeding and there was a rock next to him that was red. I saw Auggie next to me. He helped me up. He signed _Are you okay?_ I signed _yes_. I saw Ms. Malissa with Ava and Mr. Jones come over. She started signing to me asking if I was okay and stuff. I saw Mr. Jones holding Auggie's arm and leading him away. I ran over to them and signed to them, asking what was going on. They just walked away.

**Farkle's POV**

We were sitting on the couch. KC's phone began to ring. She saw it was the school. She couldn't bring herself to answer it. I grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I answered. "This is her husband…What? Is he okay?...Okay, yes, I'll come in…Yes, see you then."

I hung up.

"What's going on?" KC asked.

"That bully was bothering Aaron again," I said. "He broke his hearing aids."

"What?!" She shouted.

"I'm going to the school to talk to them about it," I said.

"I think I need to see, Maya," she said. "But both of us should be there."

"I've got it covered," I told her. "Go see your sister."

I went to the school and walked into the principal's office. Aaron, Auggie, and Topanga were there. I sat down with Aaron.

"Thank you all for coming," the Principal said. There was a translator to tell Aaron what he was saying. "This is a very serious issue."

"Well, yeah," I said. "Bullying is very serious."

"Well, yes, it is," he said. "While there is no excuse for Mr. Michael's actions, that is not why we are here." I was confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Mr. Matthews hurled a rock at Mr. Michael's head. It injured his inner ear canal and he may become hearing impaired," he said. _That's ironic_, I thought. I couldn't believe Auggie would do that. Topanga and I both looked over at Auggie. "Mrs. Michael wants August expelled."

Topanga and I looked at each other in shock.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_**Author's Note: **__Someone on one of the previous Seasons said they wondered who would have played KC, and that they hoped it wouldn't be Dove Cameron. I'm pretty sure I mentioned her hair color before, but I decided to clarify that Maya and KC do not have the same hair color. KC has brown hair (from her father's side), so Dove Cameron definitely wouldn't play her. When I thought up this character, I actually gave her many of my properties including the brown hair, the ring around her neck (an old promise ring that my boyfriend got me, but it was a too big of a size, so I wore it and still wear it around my neck on my chain while I wear my new one on my right ring finger), and many of the beliefs you read her having. I'm not sure who would play her if this was ever actually in the show. I actually came up with the overall idea of it when the show was still running, thinking of how cool it would be to be on the show and/or be one of the writers (that's one of the reasons she's a musician- because I am). So I pretty much imagined myself in the role lol. _

_**Let me know who you think could have been in the role.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Girl Meets The Truth Part 2

_**Previously on Girl Meets World…**_

"_Guess what," Maya told Josh._

_ "What?" _

_She put three pregnancy tests in front of him. He stared at them._

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah," she said. "We're having a baby!"_

_KC stood in front of the congregation at Anthony's (her biological farther) funeral._

_. "I can't stand here and lie about this man. I was asked to come here and speak about him as if he was a good man, a good father, as if he was kind and loving, but I can't because those would be lies."_

_Shannon followed after Farkle and KC as they were leaving._

"_Wait, KC," she pleaded. KC turned around. Her whole face was now soaked in tears._

"_I can't believe you expected me to lie," she said. "I shouldn't have come."_

"_I'm sorry, KC," Shannon said. "I just didn't want them to know about him like that."_

_ "Was I right?" KC asked. "Did he hit you, too?" Shannon looked away. "Did he hit her?" KC asked, looking over at Maria sitting in her chair._

_ "And I'll take those." Kevin took out Aaron's hearing aids and stepped on them._

_ Kevin fell to the ground as a bloody rock fell next to him._

_ "Mr. Matthews hurled a rock at Mr. Michael's head. It injured his inner ear canal and he may become hearing impaired. Mrs. Michael wants August expelled."_

_**Now Continues Girl Meets World**_

**Topanga's POV**

"Farkle, can you please take Auggie and Aaron out to the hall?" I asked. "I need to speak with the principal alone." Farkle got up and led the boys out to the hall and closed the door. The boys' principal and I stared at each other.

**Maya's POV**

I heard knocking on the door. I walked to the door and opened it. It was KC. She was crying.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"May I come in?" She asked.

"Of course," I said. She walked in and sat on the couch. "Would you like a drink?"

"Water," she said. I went to the kitchen to get water.

**Topanga's POV**

"You're not actually considering this, are you?" I asked.

"August took a drastic action, we have to take some kind of action," Principal Stecchino said.

"And how many things did you do in your youth that could have gotten you expelled, Frankie, but didn't?" I asked.

"I was under the influence of Harley," he said. "And I go by Francis now."

"And you would always protect your friends when they needed it," I said. "You know Auggie did the right thing protecting Aaron."

"Yes, I do know that, but the school board is not going to accept that," Frankie said.

"They will if I sue the school for expelling a student for protecting another and _younger _student," I said. "I picked this school, _KC _picked this school, to send our children to because _you_ are the principal and a good friend of my husband's. We need to know that our children with be protected so that they won't _have _to take matters into their own hands."

"He could have killed Kevin, Topanga. That cannot be taken lightly," Frankie said. "I understand that you are frustrated, but I have to take action. If I don't, it will be taken to school court and the school board will decide what happens, and none of us want that."

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," he said. "Why don't you step outside while I figure it out?"

"Alright," I said. "Please, just don't expel him."

"I will take what you have said into consideration." he said.

"Thank you, Francis," I said. I walked out into the hall.

**Maya's POV**

"KC, we've been sitting here for like 30 minutes, what's wrong?" I asked. I was really starting to get worried. "Did something happen at the funeral?"

"I told everyone the truth," she said. "I went to leave with Farkle and Shannon stopped us and told me that she just didn't want anyone to know. She admitted that he hit _both _of them. Maria is _two_. She protected him when she knew the kind of man he was." She was crying again. "And on top of that, she told me I owe it to Maria to have a relationship with her. I don't owe anyone _anything_! _She_ owed it to her protect her from him, and she didn't."

"I'm sorry that happened, KC," I said.

"And on top of that, that kid bullied Aaron again and broke his hearing aids!" She said. "Everything is just so overwhelming today! I'm sure Lucas Aaron hates me right now for not going to the school instead of Farkle."

"He could never hate you," she said.

"I feel so guilty and regretful," she said.

"About Aaron?"

"No," she said. "I _never _got a relationship with Anthony. I keep thinking that maybe if I just tried harder, maybe if I just…I don't know. I wanted him to love me. I wanted him to want me, I _begged_ him to want me, but he just said I didn't deserve it."

"Do _not_ blame yourself, you couldn't control how he treated you," I said.

"Maya's right," Josh said, coming into the living room. "But you're not alone in that. A lot of kids in the system feel that way. But you need to know how you grew up under that influence, you're one of the good outcomes. A lot of kids turn to crime and sometimes become abusers themselves."

"I feel like I'm becoming that way," KC said. "I'm becoming just like him."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Farkle and I got in an argument the other day and I shoved him twice," I said. "He wanted to have sex, but I had to finish my paper, so I told him no. He accidentally spilled my water on my laptop as I was writing my paper, and I thought he did it on purpose. I lost it and we started arguing about it and I shoved him. He tried to hug me and I shoved him so hard he fell on the ground. That's how the abuse started, Anthony shoving me."

"KC, I'm going to tell you something I have told kids I have come across," Josh told her. "You are _not_ your father. You may have not been able to control who he was, but you have the power to make sure you don't end up just like him. A couple shoves don't mean you are becoming like him. You just need to figure out another way to cope with your anger. You love him, you have proved that."

"Is that why you and Ava did that song?" I asked. "Because you think you'll end up like your fathers?" I know about Ava's dad because Auggie told me on a walk last year with her permission. She nodded. "Neither of you are like them. Ava is a great friend and girlfriend to Auggie, and you are a great wife and mother to Farkle and Aaron."

"Thanks sis," KC said. I hugged her.

"Can I tell you some good news?" I asked.

"Yeah, I could use some about now," KC said.

I looked at Josh and back at KC. "We're having a baby!"

KC got a big smile on her face. "You're pregnant?!"

"Yeah," I said. "We're going to wait to tell everyone else after the first ultrasound, so not a peep."

"My lips are sealed." We hugged.

**Topanga's POV**

"August, Mrs. Matthews, may you come in?" Frankie asked.

We went into the office closed the door and sat down.

"I, with consultation from the school board Chairman Roberts, have come to my decision," Frankie said. We awaited what he would sat next. "August," Auggie straightened in his chair, "you will not be expelled," we both let out a sigh of relief, "but," Frankie began again, "you _will_, however, be suspended for a week and when you come back, you will do six weeks of detention."

"Thank you, Francis," I said. Auggie stood up and left the room. I stood up to leave.

"You may call me Frankie," Frankie said, smiled. "You are right, Topanga. We should know the children are protected. That is why I expelled Kevin and suspended his accomplices. I hope they realize, as I did, that being Lackies will not get them anywhere."

"How _is_ Joey?" I asked him.

"He's a police officer in Philadelphia now," he said. "He has actually worked with you brother on a couple of child abuse cases."

"Still doing your poetry?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. "I have quite a few published in books."

"That's great, Frankie," I said. "Thank you for going easy on Auggie."

"I didn't," he said. "I did what I was believed was right."

"Thank you, Frankie." I left the office.

**Lucas' POV**

I walked up to Riley's door of her new apartment. I knocked and she answered.

"Hey Lucas," she said happily.

"Hey, Riley."

"Come in, I just put the twins down for a nap," she said. I walked into her apartment.

"Nice place," I said.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem."

"So, what's with the sudden visit?" She asked. "I'm sorry, that sounded rude. You just haven't seemed to want to be around me since you've been back."

"I actually need to talk to you," I said. "Or more like tell you something."

"Okay," she said. "What is it?" I figured I should just say it before I back out.

"I'm not going to your wedding," I said.

"What?" She asked.

"I can't watch you marry someone else," I said.

"Wait," she said. "I thought we moved on from this. I thought you were happy for me."

"I am, I just can't watch you marry someone else knowing it should have been me," I said. "Everything that you have with him, _we _wanted that. And I know, Riley, I know we both screwed up the relationship we had, and I know we will never have that again, but it's still hard to see you with someone else."

"You're being so selfish right now," she said. "You really can't push that aside and be happy for me, celebrate one of the most important days of my life with me? I thought we were friends, Lucas."

"I'm sorry, Riley," he said. "But I know you felt the same way when I got with Taylor."

"For a little bit, but I got over it, Lucas!" Riley said, slightly raising her voice. "If you got married to her, I would have went! I was happy for you. I knew you were better with someone else."

"I just came to tell you the truth, Riley," I said. "Not to argue."

"I thought we were friends," she said again, raising her voice more. "Friends support each other, no matter what their history is!"

"Well, then I guess we're not friends because I can't do it!" I shouted. "Gosh, Riley! Why do you have to be so dramatic?! I'm not going to your _stupid_ wedding, it's not that big of a deal! You'll probably just cheat on him like you did on _me_, anyways!" Then her face fell in front of me. I saw every muscle in her body slouch. That crossed the line.

"That was a stupid decision, Lucas," she said softly. Suddenly, there was crying. "Great," she said. She looked at me. "Get out…please." She left the room. I slowly walked to the door, opened it, looked back, and walked out.

_**Author's Note: **__Hope you liked this chapter!_

_I decided to put KC going to Maya because I haven't put very many sister moments lately with them. _

_What did you think of who I made the Principal? _

_Are you on Lucas' side or Riley's or neither?_

_**To Guest Reviewer (You'll know who you are):**__ Sarah Dugdale could have totally played KC if this had actually been adapted. The brunette hair works for her, and she looks like she could play someone related to Maya. They don't look exactly the same, which is good because they have different biological fathers. She's a little older than how old KC would be, but Dawson Casting is very common._

_I put cover photos for the Seasons that I edited (with me as KC lol). Figured that would be a good face reveal (and I was bored lol). What do you think? _

_**I know this is random, but I was just curious. Does anyone else think Sabrina and her sister, Sarah, look like they could pass off as twins? **_


	10. Chapter 10: Girl Meets Big Day

_**[November 21**__**st**__**, 2020]**_

**Riley's POV**

"I can't believe today's the day!" I said.

"I know, I can't believe my baby girl is getting married!" Mom said as she was curling my hair.

"Weren't you about my age when you and dad got married?" I asked.

"A little older, actually," she said. "We were nineteen and in our sophomore year of college."

"Can I ask you something?" I asked her.

"Of course," she answered.

"Are you disappointed that I'm not going to college?"

"No, not at all," she said. "You're figuring out your place in this world, and even though it's not what we expected, I'm glad to see you're actually handling life quite nicely."

"Really?" I asked.

"You're a mom, and you're getting married," she said. "Sometimes living life and getting through certain life experiences, like marriage and having children, can teach you more than a college classroom could ever teach you."

"Haven't I been trying to teach you that for 6 years?" Dad asked walking into the room.

"Yeah, I guess," I said. I sat there as mom finished curling my hair. After she finished, I turned to face her. "Do you think Lucas really meant it when he said we aren't friends?"

"Honestly, sweetie," she said tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, "I don't know. I know you wanted him there, but I can understand his position."

"I can to," I admitted. "I was really mad at him, but we do have history, so I understand why he doesn't think he can go. It just hurts that one of my best friends won't be there. I don't want to believe we aren't friends anymore."

"I know, Riley," she said.

**Rachel's POV**

"Hey, Lucas," I said. "What do you think of this dress for the wedding?"

"I thought you already picked out your dress," he said.

"I want to make sure it's the right one," I said.

"To get Eric's attention?" He asked.

"No, Luke," she said. "We're just friends."

"If you think that, you're stupid," he said.

"Lucas Friar!" I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Sorry, ma'am," he said. "You look fine." Then he said under his breath, "I don't get why you're even going."

"Because Cory and Topanga are my friends, and Riley invited us," I said.

"And because Eric asked you to go with him," he said.

"As _friends_," I said, non-convincingly. "And you should really go, son."

"I'm not going to her wedding," he said.

"Then maybe you really aren't her friend," I said. "Because you know what?"

"What?" He asked.

"If I had been invited to Jack's wedding, I would have went," I said. "And even though we were never together, if I had married Jack, Eric would have went."

"Well, get this mom," he said, "I'm not you! I'm not Eric! I'm me! It's not the same!" He grabbed his jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here!" He yelled.

"Lucas," I said.

"Bye," he said. He walked out the door, slamming it.

**Riley's POV**

I heard a knock at the door. I opened it. It was Zay and Smackle.

"Hey Cotton-candy-face!" Zay said.

"Hi Riley," Smackle said.

"Hi Zay, hey Smackle!" I said. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, I'm just glad I was able to come and they didn't change orders on me!" Zay said.

"I'm doing well in school," Smackle said. "We video chat as much as we are able to."

"That's great!" I said. I hear Topanga and Eli start crying through the baby monitors. I'm convinced they wake each other up. "Oh!" I said, grabbing onto both of their hands. "You haven't met them yet!" I led them to the twin's bedroom.

"I forgot Farkle said you had them," Smackle said.

I picked up Topanga, "This is Topanga Penelope Williams," I said holding her.

"And who's this?" Zay asked, looking at Eli.

"Elias Gabriel Williams," I said. "We call him Eli for short, like Andrew's dad was called."

"May I?" Zay asked.

"Sure," I said. He picked Eli and held him.

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked Smackle.

"I probably shouldn't," she said.

"Hey, where is everyone?" I heard Farkle call from the living room.

"In here!" I called back to him. Him, KC, and Aaron walked into the room.

"There's my Goddaughter!" KC said going for Topanga. I laughed. I handed her over to her. "So I've seen you met Penelope and Eli."

"Yup," Smackle said. "We will see you all later." Zay and her left the room.

"Hey RiRi," Aaron said.

"Hey, Aaron," I said.

"Hey Riley," Farkle said. "Thanks again for picking me as your Man of Honor."

"Farkly, you're my best friend ever, how could I not?" I said. He smiled at me.

**Rachel's POV**

"I don't get why he does this," I said to Eric as we were driving around in his car.

"He's an adult, Rach," he said. "Even adults act out sometimes."

"Yeah, I know," I said. "All the time I've know you, you've been a man-child."

"I do not know whether to be thankful or offended," he said.

"A little of both," I laughed.

"You've raised a good son, Rachel," he said. "If he doesn't go, he must have a good reason."

"True," I said. "I just hope he'll let me know he's safe."

"I'm sure he will."

"Hey Eric?"

"Mhmm?" He asked, looking straight ahead.

"Is there any chance you still harbor those feeling for me you had back in college?" He stopped at a stoplight and looked at me.

"Possibly," he said. "But it doesn't matter now, does it?"

"Maybe it does," I said. We looked at each other. We leaned in. Suddenly, there was a blaring horn behind us. The light was green. He started driving again.

**Riley's POV**

Everyone was taking their seats. KC was putting the finishing touches on my makeup.

**Lucas' POV**

I was sitting at the Subway Station, debating on whether to leave the city. I took out the flask I had in my bag. I unscrewed it and put it up to my lips.

Just then, _everything _came flooding back to me. How much Aaron looked up to me. Why I quit drinking in the first place. _Riley, my friend_. I didn't want to lose her, that's why I fought so hard. I didn't want to lose our friendship, especially. That's exactly what I was throwing away all because she was _happy _with someone that wasn't me. I didn't want to lose my nephew either. I didn't want to lose my friends. If I leave, I'm leaving that behind. I just came back into Aaron's life, I can't leave him again. I stood up and tossed the flask into the trash and ran out of the Subway Station.

**Riley's POV**

I walked down the Aisle after Farkle and Uncle Josh. Dad put my and Andrew's hands together. We walked to the pastor. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lucas slip in to the pew Rachel was in. I smiled.

_**[Skips to vows]**_

"I never knew I'd find someone like you," Andrew said. "You may not be perfect, but you are perfect for me. Now I know what love is. It's waking up and seeing your soft smile as you sleep. It's seeing our son and daughter get through the impossible, and you staying there with them. It's me wishing I could be at work and with you three at the same time. It's wanting to be with you for the rest of my life through every single storm as well as every sunny day. I love you, Riley."

"I never expected you," I said. "I never expected ever falling for you. But now that I have, I know that's all I want to do for the rest of my life. Seeing you with Eli and Topanga, being in your arms, and just knowing every single day that you're mine is the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. I love you, Andrew, and I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"May we have the rings?" The pastor said. Andrew's little cousin, Bobby, brought the rings. "Andrew, do you take Riley to be your lawfully-wedded wife to have and to hold, through sickness and health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," he said, slipping the ring onto my finger.

"And Riley, do you take Andrew to be your lawfully-wedded husband to have and to hold, through sickness and health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I said.

"Then what God has brought together as one, let no one separate," the pastor said. "Andrew, you may kiss your bride." He picked me up and kissed me. Everyone cheered.

_**[Goes to Reception]**_

"I'd like to propose a toast to my niece and new nephew-in-law," Uncle Josh said. "I don't think any of us saw this coming." Everyone laughed. "Andrew, man, we've been through a lot together. Getting in trouble with Feeny, getting in trouble with our parents when we'd stay out too late, and being there for each other when we really needed it. I know your dad would be proud of the man you've become, and he would love who you picked for your wife." I smiled at Andrew. "Riles," Uncle Josh looked at me, "I've known you since the day you were born. And every look of Joy I have ever seen appear on your face doesn't come close to the look you get when you're looking at Andrew. I love you, Riles. Always have, and always will. Congrats to Riley and Andrew!" Everyone raised their punch.

I looked at Topanga, in my arms, she looked so happy.

**Eric's POV**

"I would like to propose a toast!" I said. Everyone looked at me. "To my niche, Riley and her new husband!"

"Niece, Eric," Mr. Feeny said.

"Now, I don't know if I've ever been in love," I said, "but I know that what is between you two, is that. I'm happy for you two. I may be forever alone, seeing I'm in my 40s and haven't had that, but I'm glad that I'm able to celebrate it with you two today!"

"Shut up, Eric!" I heard Rachel say. She walked up to me. "You have been in love. You _are_ in love, aren't you?" I looked at her. "I've been pushin' this back for so long. I does matter if you still feel that way. I'd actually really like if you still felt that way." She got closer to me. I could feel everyone's eyes on us.

"I don't deserve you," I told her. "I never have."

"You have been one of the best guys in my life, Eric, don't sell yourself short," she said.

"I still don't deser—" My sentence was cut off with a kiss.

We parted, and she repeated, "Don't sell yourself short."

**Riley's POV**

I looked at Uncle Eric and Rachel. I saw Lucas in the corner of the room. I walked over to him.

"I thought you weren't coming," I told him.

"I thought about things."

"What kind of things?"

"How breaking our friendship over your happiness would be the absolute dumbest thing I could ever do," he said. "I need you in my life, no matter what way that is. Without you, without Aaron, without all of you, I'm lost." He looked over at Andrew with the twins. "I'm happy for you. For _both_ of you, Mrs. Riley Williams."

"Thanks Lucas," I said.

"Time for the newly-weds dance!" Dad said. I walked over to Andrew and we started dancing together. My mom and dad held the twins.

After a while everyone was on the dance floor. Farkle started to do the Robot and KC busted out laughing, and joined him.


	11. Chapter 11: Girl Meets What Happened?

_**[November 25**__**th**__**, 2020]**_

**Auggie's POV**

I went to Principal Stecchino's office to talk to him before school started.

"So what did you want to see me about?" He asked.

"I was wondering if I could do morning detention instead of afternoon detention."

"Do you have a good reason?"

"I always walk home with my girlfriend, Ava," I said. "This past week I wasn't able to and I'm worried something happened when she walked home alone last week. I don't want something to happen again. So can I have morning detention so I can walk home with her every day?"

"What do you think may have happened?" He asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"I will grant your request just this once," he said. "To ensure one of my students is safe."

"Thank you," I said. I left the office.

**Riley's POV**

I was at the grocery store with the twins, when I saw Trent. I tried to avoid him, but he saw me.

"Hey Riley," he said.

"Hi Trent," I said back.

"How are you?"

"I'm good," I said. "I'm married now." I showed my ring.

"That's good," he said. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I did a while back. It was completely immature and wrong of me."

"Nobody's perfect," I told him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get my shopping done. Have a nice day, Trent."

"You too, Riley," he said.

**Auggie's POV**

I across from Ava at lunch.

"I got the detention moved to mornings," I told her.

"That's good," she said. She was just moving her food around.

"So I can walk home with you," I said. She just stared at her food.

"I'm sorry for treating you badly on Saturday," she said. "I know it was the only thing you could think to do."

"I'll make it up to you, I promise," I said.

"You don't need to," she said.

"I still will," I said.

Still looking down, she got up and threw her tray.

**Maya's POV**

Josh and I walked into House Entrepot to get some wood. I haven't been able to get the Eifel Tower out of my head since I saw it on our honeymoon. It's captured in my mind. I bought some wood and Josh helped me load it into his truck. He took me to a warehouse he rented out when I told him I wanted to build a smaller-scale model of the Eifel Tower . He said he'd help me start on it.

We started with the "legs" of the tower because they were the most tricky to cut and shape. He showed me how to use all of the tools and I got a hang of all of them pretty quickly. While I was sanding one of the legs, his phone started to ring.

"Hey mom," he said into the phone. "What's wrong?" I looked up at him with concern. "Yeah, we'll be there as soon as we can." He hung up.

"What's going on, Josh?" I asked. "Why'd your mom call?"

"Dad had a heart attack," he said. "We need to go to the hospital in New York."

"I'll get us a change of clothes," I said. I rushed inside and stuffed some of our clothes in a duffle bag and met him at the car.

"What's going on?" Mr. Feeny asked, as he and Lila were on their walk. "You two seem in a rush."

"My dad had a heart attack," Josh said. "We're going to the hospital in New York."

"Oh dear," Mr. Feeny said. "We should go as well, Lila." She agreed. We backed out and drove away.

**Auggie's POV**

Dad, mom, Aunt Morgan, Uncle Eric, Shawn and his wife, Riley with Andrew and the twins, and I were waiting for news on Grandpa. Uncle Josh and Maya came in.

"How's dad?" Uncle Josh asked.

"We don't know yet," dad said.

They sat next to me.

"Why did he have to have a heart attack?" Shawn asked. "It's my dad all over again."

"Shawn," dad said.

"Sorry," Shawn said.

Mr. and Mrs. Feeny came in and sat down.

"How is he?"

"We don't know yet," Uncle Eric said.

"How everything going with Ava?" Maya asked me. She's trying to get her mind off of my grandpa.

"She's been acting weird," I said.

"How?"

"She got mad at me on Saturday about me being suspended and wouldn't even hold my hand at the wedding," I said. "And she didn't eat lunch today."

"You got suspended?" Uncle Josh asked.

"Yeah, for hitting a bully with rock," I said.

"Nice," Aunt Maya said.

"Maya!" Mom scolded her.

"What?" She said. "The kid probably deserved it."

"He broke Aaron's hearing aids," I said, "and tore the picture he drew of KC."

"So what I'm hearing is he did," Maya said.

"Okay," Uncle Josh said. He looked at Maya. "We don't condone violence," he said to her. He looked over at dad and mom. "And why are we now just hearing about this?"

"We didn't think about telling you," dad said.

"Auggie," Uncle Josh looked at me. "Why did you throw a rock instead of getting a teacher?"

"Ava was getting the teachers," I said. "I was trying to find another way to help him. I couldn't get to Aaron so I threw the rock. I know it wasn't smart, but I didn't know what else to do."

"Okay," he said. "I'm not trying to be hard on you, just try find another alternative if you can."

"I'm glad you protected him, though, even if it got you suspended," Aunt Morgan said. "I probably would have done the same thing."

Grandma came into the waiting room.

"How is he, mom?" Dad asked. We all looked at her.

"He's doing fine," she said. "They want to monitor him over night, but he'll be able to go home tomorrow."

"Thank God," Uncle Josh said.

"People can start visiting," Grandma said. "He specifically requested to see his great-grandchildren first." Riley and Andrew took the twins to visit Grandpa.

When we got home I went over to Ava's apartment to tell he the news. I knocked on the door. She answered.

"Hey Ava," I said.

"Hey Auggie," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd tell you that my grandpa will be fine," I said.

"That's great, Auggie," she said. I noticed she was pulling on her pajama shirt sleeve nervously.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I reached for her hand. She shoved her hands in her pockets.

"I was asleep," she said.

"Oh, did I wake you up?"

"No," she said. She was shaking.

"Did you have a nightmare?" I asked.

"Yes, but I don't know of what," she said, quickly. She's lying. "You should probably go home."

"What happened last week?" I asked. She looked away. "You won't even let me hold your hand. What did I do?"

"You didn't walk home with me," she said. "Other than that you didn't do anything."

"I said I'm sorry," I said.

"I'm not mad at you, Auggie," she said. "It's not your fault."

"What's not my fault?"

"Goodnight Auggie," she said, shutting the door. I wanted to knock again, but I decided against it.

"I love you," I said. There was no answer. I walked away from her door.

**Ava's POV**

I sat up against the door.

"I love you," I heard Auggie say. I heard his footsteps as he walked away from the door.

"_You think he loves you? He doesn't_," I repeated the words told to me a week ago. Tears filled my eyes.

_**Author's Note: **__What do you think happened to Ava the week before? Who do you think told her those words? What do you think will happen with Auggie and Ava? __**Hint:**__ Words can leave an impact._


	12. Chapter 12: All You Want For Christmas

_**[December 24**__**th**__**, 2020]**_

**KC's POV**

Farkle and I set up the equipment. I went up to the microphone.

"Hey everyone!" I said. "We will not be performing today, since we're closing at noon, but I'd like to introduce who will be performing a couple of songs for you. Our son and his best friend, over the summer, started a duo together. They've been practicing like crazy since, so give it up for the _L. A. Survivors_!" They came up with the name by putting together their name initials and the fact that they are both survivors in their own ways.

Aaron and Auggie went up to the stage. Auggie sat at the piano and Aaron sat at the drums.

"This is dedicated to my girlfriend, Ava," Auggie said. "I love you." There was a series of _Awwww_sthrough the café. I looked over at Ava. She was smiling, but something seemed off about it. "Here's _Say All You Want For Christmas _by Nick Jonas and Shania Twain." They started playing and he started singing.

_**Spill all your emotions on the table/ And let me see your heart upon your sleeve/ Open up your soul/ I wanna know/ Exactly what you need/ Say all you want for Christmas is me/ I know that I got this thing wrong, dear/ I don't need more expensive nonessential things/ 'Cause when I kiss your lips/ It feels like it/ Is everything I need/ So tell me all you want for Christmas is me**_

_**So I'm gonna love you like, like it's always Christmas Eve/ I'm gonna sacrifice the selfish part of me/ 'Cause when we're all alone and I hold you close/ It's everything I need/ Say all you want for Christmas is me**_

_**This time of year we always get distracted/ Trying to fill all of the space under the tree/ So let's take 'em back and know exactly what we really need/ Say all you want for Christmas is me **_

_**So I'm gonna love you like, like it's always Christmas Eve/ I'm gonna sacrifice the selfish part of me/ 'Cause when we're all alone and I hold you close/ It's everything I need/ Say all you want for Christmas is me**_

_**You don't need to worry, baby/ 'Cause I'm right here, right here/ And everyday would drive me crazy if I lost you **_

_**So I'm gonna love you like it's always Christmas Eve/ I'm gonna sacrifice the selfish part of me/ 'Cause when we're all alone and I hold you close/ It's everything I need/ Say all you want for Christmas/ Say all you want for Christmas/ Say all you want for **_**Christmas**_** is me**_

They finished and everyone applauded.

_**[Christmas Day]**_

**Auggie's POV**

I woke up and went to the living room. I decided not to wake up my parents. I made two mugs of hot cocoa. I heard a small knock at the door. I knew it was Ava. I opened it for her and handed her her hot cocoa.

"Thanks, Auggie," she said. We sat on the couch.

"Merry Christmas, Ava," I said.

"Merry Christmas," she said with a smile. I looked over at the Nativity Scene on the counter. I looked back at Ava. She wasn't smiling anymore.

"I love you," I said, placing my hand on hers. She didn't move it this time, but she didn't say it back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said.

"You never told me what happened the week I was suspended," I said.

"I can't, Auggie," she said. She looked back at her cocoa.

"You're not acting like yourself," I told her.

Mom and dad came into the living room.

"Hey Ava," mom said. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Topy," she said back.

**Riley's POV **

We walked into mom and dad's apartment. Aunt Morgan, Josh, and Maya were already here.

"Riley!" Auggie yelled, running to hug me.

"Hey Aug!" I said, hugging him back.

"Where's Ava?" I asked.

"She went to the bathroom," he said.

"Oh okay," I said.

He went and started holding his niece. I smiled. I walked over to Maya and Josh.

"Hey, are KC, Farkle, and Aaron coming?"

"No," Maya said. "They decided to go with Aaron's idea to go to Texas to visit Jaxon's grave and spend time together, just as a family, this year."

"Oh, well Andrew and I thought about doing that, just spending Christmas together as a family, but we decided to come instead."

"We might do that next year," Josh said, then covered his mouth.

"Wait, what?" I asked. I looked at Maya. "You're—?"

"Yes, shhhh," she said. "Don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry, I won't," I said.

**Maya's POV**

Everyone was now sitting in the living room and we were opening presents.

"Now ours," I said. Josh and I handed out presents. We watched as mom and dad opened theirs. Mom immediately put her hand over her mouth.

"What is it?" Topanga asked.

"It's a onesie that says 'Hi grandma and grandpa! Can't to meet you in July 2021!'" Mom said. "We're going to be a grandparents again!"

"So are we!" Alan said.

"Ours says 'Package: 3rd Grandkid. Delivery Date: July 3rd, 2021'," Amy said.

"Here Ava, open mine," Auggie said. She took the present and opened it. It was a bracelet with her name on it.

"Thanks, Auggie," she said. He smiled at her. He put it on her wrist for her and kissed her hand. I started studying her. She was smiling, but her eyes weren't. There were bags under her eyes. I remembered what Auggie said about her acting weird and I could see it now. I studied her more. I realized she was a lot skinnier than she was the last time I saw her, which was Riley's wedding. Topanga noticed me looking at her. Ava noticed too.

"I think I'm going to head home," she said. "I'll see you later, Auggie." She walked out the door. Topanga, Auggie and I looked at the door. Auggie got up and went after her. Topanga and I went to the hallway.

**Ava's POV**

I couldn't get his words out of my head.

_**How could anyone love you? You're ugly and fat. **_

_ I don't deserve him_, I thought.

_**He's going to blame himself. He should, he caused it.**_

___I can't tell him_, I thought.__

"Ava!" I heard Auggie call from behind me. I stopped walking.

**Maya's POV**

"Have you noticed that Ava is skinnier than usual?" I asked. "She didn't eat either."

"I thought I was imagining it," she said.

"Whatever happened the week Auggie was suspended is messing with her badly," I said.

"Maybe she'll talk to Auggie," Topanga said.

"Hopefully," I said.

**Ava's POV**

"Why did you leave?" Auggie asked me.

"Maya was staring at me," I said.

"You need to eat, Ava," he said. He knows.

"I do," I said.

"You didn't eat one bite today, Ava," he said. "What's going on with you?"

"Auggie—," I said.

"Why won't you open up to me?" He asked. "Today was the first day since before the wedding that you let me hold your hand. You won't even say 'I love you' back. Why won't you tell me what happened that week?"

"I just shouldn't have walked home when you weren't there," I said.

"I love you," he said. I stared at him. Those words were on the tip of my tongue, but the thoughts held me back.

_**You deserve this. **_

"I—" I closed my eyes and opened them. "I'll see you later." I went into my apartment and locked the door.

**Auggie's POV**

I stood at her door. I could hear her crying on the other side of the door. She was falling apart in front of me. After about 30 minutes, I heard the door unlock. She opened the door and stepped towards me. I immediately wrapped my arms around her. She didn't pull away.

**Riley's POV**

About 8pm, Andrew and I took our sleeping twins and left my parents' apartment. As we were leaving, I looked over and saw Auggie and Ava asleep on the floor next to her apartment. He was holding her.

_**Author's Note: **__What do you think of this season so far? I realize it's very heavy right now. I'm trying to put happy things in it as well. One thing I'm trying to show is that words affect everyone, no matter what age they are. At a younger age, especially in preteen and teenage years, words can really impact a person, and sometimes they may start to believe those things told to them, and the hurtful words can trump loving words if they impact their thoughts enough._

_**Guest Reviewer: **__Good guess, but nope._

_**If you have any ideas for chapters, let me know. And please let me know what you think, but please be kind about it.**_


	13. Chapter 13: Girl Meets Six

_**[January 16**__**th**__**, 2021]**_

**KC's POV**

Aaron came into our room, and jumped on our bed, waking us up.

"Mommy! Daddy! Guess what day it is!"

"Independence Day?" Farkle joked.

"No!" Aaron said with an annoyed tone. "That's the fourth of July, dad."

"Well, Lucas Minkus, could it possibly be your birthday?" Farkle asked.

"Yes," he said with a smile.

"Happy birthday, sweetie," I said.

"Can I borrow your phone?" He asked.

"You want to call your Aunt Maya?"

"Yup," he said.

**Maya's POV**

I heard my phone start to ring. I could tell it was KC calling from the ringtone. I turned to my nightstand and grabbed my phone.

"Hello," I answered groggily.

"Merry Christmas, Auntie!" I heard Aaron yell into the phone.

"Thanks, buddy," I said.

"How's Lil Ferret doing?" He asked. Josh started calling the baby that and Aaron followed along. It's started to grow on me.

"She or he is doing good," I said. We're finding out the gender next week.

"You're coming to my party, right?" He asked.

"Wouldn't miss it," I said. Josh turned in his sleep.

"I love you, Auntie," Aaron said.

"Love you too, Aaron," I said.

"Bye," he said.

"Bye," I said and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Josh asked, finally being awake.

"Aaron," I said.

"Oh okay," he said. "Happy birthday, gorgeous." We kissed.

"Thank you," I said.

"Morning, Lil Ferret," he said, kissing the bump. I laughed a little at the nickname that used to be mine.

"Why did you used to call me that?" I asked.

"Do you know what the word ferret means?" He asked. I shook my head no. "It means thief."

"Should I be offended?" I asked. "For both of us?" I motioned to the bump.

"No," he said. "You wanna know why I called you that?"

"Yes," I said.

"That was my way of letting you know how I felt without you realizing it," he said. I looked at him, confused. "You were the 'little thief' that stole my heart. Now our child holds that title because he or she stole my heart as well."

"You yelled that when I jumped on your back when you were going to open your acceptance letter," I said.

"Yeah, ferrets are also friendly and playful," he said. We both started laughing. "I pretended I didn't like it, but I really did."

"_It doesn't say that!_" I repeated what he said years ago. "You seemed mighty happy when you found out you were stuck with me. Almost got a hug out of it, but our dear niece, Riley, pushed me out of the way."

"I was happy to be accepted, and I did want to hug you," he said.

"I know," I said.

**KC's POV**

We walked into the bowling alley and some of the guests were already there. Aaron saw Auggie and Ava and ran over to them. Farkle and I sat down and watched the kids as they started bowling. Maya and Josh walked in.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hey sis," Maya said.

"Hey KC," Josh said.

"Happy 19th, Maya," I said.

"Yeah, happy birthday, Maya," Farkle said.

"Thanks," Maya said. She hurried over to the kids.

"Hey, Fark," Josh said.

"Hey Josh," Farkle said.

Joshua and Farkle started talking about life as I went to greet my mom and Shawn.

We bowled and ate pizza until the end of the night, when Aaron opened presents. Auggie got him new drumsticks. Maya and Josh got him a New York Mets jersey. Aaron loved all of his presents.

_**Author's Note: **__Sorry for the sucky chapter. Didn't have much inspiration for this one._

_**Guest Reviewer: **__Not Ava's mom. It happened walking home from school. Also in the last Chapter, she said __**his **__words. Also her mother wouldn't say stuff like that to her._

_**Guest Reviewer: **__You are __**very **__close. It's not Kevin's parents, but you are close. _

_**What exactly do you think happened to Ava the week Auggie was suspended? Hint: **__**Words were not the only thing that impacted her**__**. Do you think she'll open up to Auggie or do you think she will hold it in until it destroys her completely?**_

_**On a brighter note, what do you think Josh and Maya will name their child?**_


	14. Chapter 14: Girl Meets Impact

_**[January 20**__**th**__**, 2021]**_

**Auggie's POV**

Ava and I are walking home from school together. She seems better, she's holding my hand while we're walking. She still hasn't opened up about the week I was suspended. I can tell she has something on her mind because she stares into space a lot. Kids laugh when our English teacher, Mrs. Trujillo, tells her to pay attention or to read her part, and she can't because she doesn't know her place in the book. I tell them to shut up every time. Mrs. Trujillo asked me today if I know what's wrong with her. I told her no.

"Do you like the book we're reading in class?" I asked Ava, breaking the silence that has been present since we left school.

"Yeah, I guess," she said.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She looked at me. She didn't speak, but the look in her eyes gave me her answer. She isn't. I looked down at her wrist. I noticed that she wasn't wearing her bracelet. I look back to her face and stopped walking.

"You're not wearing your bracelet," I pointed out.

"I found out I'm allergic to gold."

"Oh," I said. "I could get you a silver one."

"That's fine, Auggie," she said. "You don't need to waste money on me."

"It wouldn't be a waste," I said.

"We're here," she said, changing the subject. We started up the steps to the apartment building.

**Maya's POV**

Josh and I went into the ultrasound tech's office.

"Hello Maya, Josh," the tech said. "Before we start the ultrasound, do you want to know the sex of your baby?"

"Yes," we said, simultaneously. 

"Great!" She said. "Let's begin then."

**Auggie's POV**

Ava and I were working on homework at the couch in the living room in my apartment.

"What were you thinking about in class today?" I asked her.

"A lot of things," she said. "I'm the laughing-stalk of the class."

"They don't know what's going on," I said. "I don't even know."

"I'm sorry," she said.

"You know you can talk to me, right?" I asked.

"Not about that," she said. "I don't want you to—" She didn't finish her sentence.

"You don't want me to what?" I asked. "Why won't you talk to me?"

"A lot of things," she said. I looked at her, not sure what to say.

**Maya's POV**

"Congratulations you're having a boy!" The Technician said.

I smiled at Josh.

"Well Cory'll be happy," Josh said. "He was hoping the baby was a boy. And Eric owes him twenty bucks."

"Please do not tell me you're serious that you brothers bet on our baby's gender," I told him.

"Not just them," he said. I facepalmed. "Shawn did too."

"Do you have an idea for your son's name?" The Tech asked.

"Yeah, we know what we'll name him," I said with a smile.

"After two important people in our lives," Josh said.

**Riley's POV**

I walked into my parents apartment with my children in their car seats. I saw Auggie and Ava sitting at the couch doing homework. Mom was in the kitchen.

"Mommy!" I said. "Can we stay here for a couple of nights?"

"Sure," she said. "Why?"

"Andrew's out of town," I said. "And it's just really weird without him at the apartment."

"What is he out of town for?" She asked.

"He went for culinary training in New Jersey."

"For his job?"

"Yeah," I said.

**Maya's POV**

After the appointment, I called KC.

"Hey, it's a boy!" I said.

"So that means, you're naming him after—?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Well, I'm happy for you," she said.

"We both are," I heard Farkle say from the background.

"Thanks," I said. "Where's Aaron?"

"At Rachel's," KC said.

"Well, we were wondering if we could have him stay over this weekend," I said.

"Yeah, sure," she said. "For practice?" She joked.

"_Haha, very funny_," I said.

"Well, we'll talk to you later," she said. "Love you."

"Love you too," I said. I hung up.

**Ava's POV**

I'm sitting on my bed. I can't sleep. Everything _he_ said to me keeps going through my mind. I don't want to have another nightmare of what he did to me when he said those things, either. The worst part is believe him now. I believe every word. I know I shouldn't, but I do.

_**You think he loves you? He doesn't.**_

He tells me every day that he does. I don't know anymore.

_** You deserve this.**_

Maybe I did.

_**You're fat and ugly.**_

I am.

_**He'll blame himself. He should, he caused it.**_

He threw the rock. He got suspended. He couldn't walk home with me.

_**Too bad it wasn't him, I could have returned the favor, except…HE wouldn't get up.**_

__It was better it was me.

_** You don't even deserve to be here.**_

Maybe I don't.__

_**Author's Note: **__Words. They are powerful things aren't they? As you see here in the last scene, Ava is impacted by what the person did other than destroying her with words, but the words were the most impactful._

_**What more do you want to see with other characters?**_

_**What's your favorite lesson I've incorporated in any of the seasons?**_


	15. Chapter 15: Girl Meets Home

_**[January 26**__**th**__**, 2021]**_

**Farkle's POV**

I walked into the kitchen and KC was pouring a bowl of cereal.

"I'm going to the doctor today," she said.

"Are you not feeling well?" I asked her. She looked at me.

"I'm not sick," she said. "But we've been _trying _for months, and I haven't had my period in a couple of months." I looked at her, hopefully. "I'm not pregnant, I took the test. We've been trying _a lot_, Farkle. You'd think I'd be pregnant by now."

"What do you think it is?" I asked her. I looked at Aaron's door to make sure he didn't have the door cracked open to hear us.

"I don't know," she said. "But it worries me." I wrapped my arms around her. "What if I have cancer again? It stopped my cycle the _first_ time."

"Don't think that way, KC," I said. I kissed her head.

She broke my hold and got two more bowls down and poured Aaron and I cereal.

"My appointment is at 8," she said. "So, I need you to take Aaron to school."

"Will do," I said. Aaron left his room and sat down in his place at the table and started eating his cereal.

**Lucas' POV**

I walked into _Topanga's_ and saw Farkle up on the stage, singing. I didn't see KC. I walked up to the stage after he finished the song.

"Hey, where's KC?" I asked.

"She's at a doctors appointment," He said. "Any requests?"

"Actually, yeah," I said. I wrote down my request on a piece of paper and handed it to him. He looked at it.

"I _love_ this song!" He said. "I'll do it right now."

"Thanks, man," I said. I ordered a smoothie and sat down. Farkle started playing the guitar.

_**How long has it been/ Since I have seen/ myself in the mirror/ This face seems so strange/ Haunted by change/ Eyes full of fear/ I'll tell you this much/ With how to fit in/ But when I search around/ All I find is the sound/ Of leaves in the wind**_

Everything is different now. I'm still trying to find myself. Becoming an alcoholic changed me. Seeing everyone else happy when it's hard for me to be has changed me. But I just need to do what I can to get where I want to be.

_**It's not too clear/ How I ended up here/ On my own/ Caught in-between/ Oh, but that does mean/ I can't find my way home/ I'm comin' home**_

_**All heroes evolve/ Do what they're told/ But sometimes they lose/ But there's no honor in running away/ 'Cause running away is all cowards do**_

I always run away when things get tough, but no more. I'm going to stick it out and be who I'm meant to be. I'm going to be the best uncle, brother-in-law, son, and friend I can be.

_**It's hard to hear/ How I ended up here/ On my own/ Caught in-between/ Oh, but that does mean/ I can't find my way home/ I'm comin' home **_

_**I'll find my way through/ By the light of the moon/ To the future that I left behind/ The mask falls away/ The experience stays/ I won't live my life just to survive/ I know the dawn's gonna break through the night**_

_**My greatest fear/ Was that I'd end up here/ On my own/ But now that I see/ There's a way through the trees/ I can find my way home/ I'm comin' home**_

I continued listening to the music as I watched my best friend do what he loves.

**KC's POV**

I sat in the room with my doctor.

"We'll get some tests done," she said. "I will call you tomorrow as soon as I get the results. One of the tests is an ultrasound. I'll need you to get it done right away."

"Alright," I said. "What do you think it is?"

"I'd rather not worry you," she said. " I'll let you know results as soon as possible. Now let's get the bloodwork done."

I went with her to the nurse to draw blood.

After I picked up Aaron from school, I called my mom while he went to his room to play.

"Hey mom," I said.

"Hey, sweetie," she said. "What's up?"

"I went to the doctor today, and I'm really worried," I said. "Farkle and I have been trying, but I haven't gotten pregnant yet. With Aaron, I got pregnant right away."  
"Don't stress yourself out, honey," she said. "Just wait for the results and hope for the best."

"Okay, thanks mama," I said.

"No problem," she said. "I have to get back to work. I love you."

"Love you too, bye."

"Bye."

**Farkle's POV**

I was tucking Aaron into bed when he said, "Daddy?"

"Yeah, Aaron?"

"Is mommy, okay?" He asked. "I heard her say that she went to the doctor today when she was on the phone with Grandma."

"I don't know," I admitted. "But you don't need to worry about that. Your mommy is stronger than anyone else I've ever known."

"Okay, daddy," I said.

_**[The Next Day]**_

**KC's POV**

Farkle went to his classes. I don't have classes on Wednesdays, so I stayed home. Mom had me take the day off since I was getting the call today. I was doing the dishes when my phone rang.

"Hello," I answered. My face fell as I listened to the results of all of the tests.

**Farkle's POV**

I had just finished my voice lesson when I received a text.

_**KC: **__I need you._

I had one more class, but I left the building and rushed home to my wife. When I got there, she was sitting on the sofa with tears in her eyes. I sat next to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. "What did the doctor say?"

She looked at me and the tears started rolling down her cheeks. I tried searching her face for any sign of what was wrong. _Please don't tell me it's Leukemia again_, I thought.

"I have premature ovarian failure," she said. "And I'm going through premature menopause."

"What does that mean?" I asked. She started to shake as she began to cry harder.

"I can't get pregnant again," she said. She fell into my arms and started bawling. I held her, holding back my own tears. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey," I said calmly. She looked up at me. "It's not your fault. We'll find another way. We can adopt or even foster kids. We'll be okay."

"I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," I said. She cuddled up to me. I kissed her head. "Everything will be okay."

_**Author's Note:**__ I hope you liked this chapter. _

_**Guest Reviewer: **__Thank you for mentioning Shannon, you helped me come up with an idea for a later chapter which has to do with this one and a previous chapter. _


	16. Chapter 16: I'm Not As Fine As I Seem

_**[January 29**__**th**__**, 2021]**_

**Riley's POV**

I went into _Topanga's_, pushing the twins in their double stroller, and saw Austin taking orders. I sat down.

He walked up to me. "Hey Riley, can I get you anything?"

"Yeah, a strawberry-banana smoothie," I said. I got the twins their bottles.

"I'll get that right out to you," he said. I looked over and saw Jonathan and Angela walking around the stage while KC and Farkle were performing. They couldn't help but smile at them.

"So this next song is for my amazing husband," she said. "He always know what to say, even on the worst days. Here's _Good Ones _by Gabby Barrett." Farkle started playing acoustic guitar. Then KC started play her keyboard. Austin brought me my smoothie.

_He's a phone call to his parents/ He's a Bible by the bed/ He's the t-shirt that I'm wearing/ He's a song stuck in my head/ He's solid and he's steady/ Like the Allegheny runs/ He knows just where he's going/ And he's proud of where he's from/ _**One of the good ones/ **_He's_** one of the good ones**

_A love me like he should one/ Like he wrote the book one/ The kind you find/ When you don't even look one/ Anybody can be good ones/ But he's good all the time/ He's one of the good ones/ And he's all mine/ He's__one of the good ones_

_You'll know him when you see him/ By the way he looks at me/ You'd say he hung the moon/ I'd say he hung the galaxy/ Nobody does it better/ Oh, the way he pulls me in/ I've known a couple bad ones/ But they all led me to him/ He's _**one of the good ones**

_A love me like he should one/ Like he wrote the book one/ The kind you find/ When you don't even look one/ Anybody can be good ones/ But he's good all the time/ He's one of the good ones/ And he's all mine/ He's one of the good ones_

_We should all _**find us one/ They're out there, minus one/ Some of the good ones/ Yeah, I got a good one**

_A love me like he should one/ Like he wrote the book one/ The kind you find/ When you don't even look/ Anybody can be good ones/ But he's good all the time/ He's one of the good ones/ And he's all mine/ He's one of the good ones/ He's all mine_

I clapped and I saw Jon and Angela clapping too, with the biggest smiles on their faces. They love their big sister and it shows. I looked back at KC and Farkle. She didn't look very happy, and it looked like he was comforting her. She stepped off the stage and went to the back. Katy followed after her.

**KC's POV**

Even though Farkle said that everything will be okay, it still weighs heavily knowing that I won't be able to have another child. I had to get away from the crowd. I went to the back, and my mom followed me.

"KC, are you okay?" She asked.

"No, mom, I'm not," I said.

"What did the doctor say?"

I fought back tears.

"I can't get pregnant again," I told her. "I'm going through premature menopause. My ovaries don't work right anymore."

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry."

"Farkle will never have the joy of holding his new born child like I did with Aaron, and it kills me," I said.

"Don't beat yourself up," she said. "You didn't do anything to make this happen."

"I know, mom," I said. Farkle came back to the back.

"KC?" He asked.

"I'll leave you two alone," mom said and went back to the front.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I wanted us to—"

"I know," he said. "But just because we can't have children biologically, does not mean we can't have a big family like we want. We can adopt. Or we don't have to if you don't want to. We'll be alright."

"I just wanted it so bad," I said.

"I know," I said. "My mom went through this too after I was born, that's why I don't have any siblings. You're not alone this, okay? It hurts me too, but we will move passed this, and we'll be okay."

He hugged me and I leaned into it.

**Auggie's POV**

Ava came over and we were watching a movie. I could tell she's gaining weight back. She seems like she's better. Mom went to work this morning. She told me only to open the door to family or Ava. Dad went to the school to grade papers.

"I really like this movie," I said.

"Me too," she said.

"Do you want a soda?" I asked, getting up to get one for myself.

" No thanks," she said. "I'm going to go to the bathroom."

"Do you want me to pause the movie?" I asked.

"No, just keep watching it," she said. She went to the bathroom.

I sat back on the couch and opened my soda and started drinking it, continuing the movie.

**Lucas' POV**

I went into _Topanga's _and saw KC was up singing with Farkle. She seems happy. I looked over and saw Riley.

"Hey," I said, sitting by her.

"Hey," she said. "How are you?"

"I'm doing good," I said. "I got a new job."

"That's great!" She said happily. "How's your mom?"

"She's doing good," I said. "She really seem in love with Eric."

"We might be cousins soon," she joked.

"Looks like it, doesn't it?" I asked. "How are these two?" I motioned to the twins.

"They're doing great," she said. "Want to hold one of them?"

"Sure," I said. She picked up Eli and handed him to me.

"Hey there," I said to him. Suddenly he spit up on me. Riley put her hand to her mouth and started laughing.

"I am so sorry," she said, through laughter. I started laughing too.

"It's fine," I said. I handed him back over to her. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go clean up."

"Go ahead," she said. "Sorry again."

"It's fine, Riles," I said.

**Auggie's POV**

I looked at the clock. Ava has been in the bathroom for nearly twenty minutes. I paused the movie and went to the bathroom door. I knocked.

"Ava?" I asked. "Are you okay in there?" No answer. "It's almost been twenty minutes." Still no answer. I tried the door, it was locked. She's definitely in there. I knocked again, louder this time. "Ava?"

I went to the kitchen and got the small bathroom door key from the drawer. I went back to the bathroom door and unlocked it. I opened the door. Ava was on the floor, by the sink, unconscious.

"Ava!" I yelled and ran to her. I shook her. "Ava, wake up!" My eyes started filling with tears. I looked over and saw an empty Tylenol bottle. "No—" I heard the front door open.

**Topanga's POV**

I walked into the apartment and didn't see Auggie or Ava.

"Hey, Auggie. I'm home!" I somewhat yelled. He ran from the hall to me. His face was soaked in tears. "Auggie, what's wrong?"

"Ava," he said. I followed him to the bathroom. Ava was unconscious by the sink. I looked over and saw an empty pill bottle. My eyes grew wide. I immediately got out my phone and dialed 911.

"26 Brownstone Apartment Building, Greenwich Village. My son's girlfriend is unconscious, she needs immediate medical attention," I said. "She's 12… Cause?...I believe she may have overdosed on Tylenol." I looked at Auggie. He was still trying to get her to wake up.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_**Author's Note: **__What do you think of KC's diagnosis? Do you think they should adopt?_

_This chapter and the next chapter are the first ones I haven't put "Girl Meets" in front of the title._


	17. Chapter 17: Pardon Me For Yelling

_Previously on_**_ Girl Meets World…_**

_Farkle will never have the joy of holding his new born child like I did with Aaron, and it kills me – _**_KC to Katy_**

_My mom went through this too after I was born, that's why I don't have any siblings. You're not alone this, okay? It hurts me too, but we will move passed this, and we'll be okay._

—**_Farkle to KC_**

_I'm going to go to the bathroom._

—**_Ava to Auggie_**

_Ava?_

**_Auggie, at the bathroom door _**

_Ava, wake up!_

—**_Auggie as he's shaking unconscious Ava on the bathroom floor_**

_My son's girlfriend is unconscious…I believe she may have overdosed on Tylenol_

_.—_**_Topanga on the phone with a 911 operator_**

_Now we continue _**_Girl Meet's World…_**

**Auggie's POV**

Mom, Ava's mom, and I were sitting in the ER waiting room, waiting to hear news about Ava. KC and Aaron came into the waiting room.

"How is she?" KC asked. "What happened?"

"We haven't heard anything yet," mom said. "And I don't think Aaron should hear this." She looked at Aaron, and he took out his hearing aids.

"It's that bad?" She asked.

"She took an entire bottle of Tylenol," mom said. "She overdosed. Auggie found her unconscious on the bathroom floor."

"Are you serious?" She asked in disbelief. "Why would she do that?"

"It may have to do with the week Auggie was suspended," mom said.

"Has she opened up about it, August?" Ava's mom asked me.

"No," I said.

"She hasn't talked to me about it either," she said. KC gave Aaron the okay to put his hearing aids back in.

A doctor came into the waiting room.

"Family of Ava Morgenstern," The doctor said.

"Right here," Ava's mom said.

Mom, Ava's mom, and I went up to the doctor.

"My name is Dr. Redburn. I am on your daughters case," she said. "We were able to pump the Tylenol out of her stomach."

"Thank God!" Ava's mom said.

"Has Ava given any signs she was depressed?" Dr. Redburn asked.

"She has seemed down for a few months, but she wouldn't open up to any of us," she said.

"Well, we may be able to shine some light on that," Dr. Redburn said. "The nurse that changed her into her gown, noticed a bruise on her chest. We did a chest x-ray, and it seems she suffered severely fractured ribs, but never sought medical attention." Ava's mom looked at my mom. "Luckily, it hasn't damaged any of her organs. We are going to try to speak to her about our findings and see if she will tell us how it happened."

"Something happened to her the week of November 16th," I decided to speak up. "I was suspended, so I couldn't walk home with her from school that whole week. She acted different after that week."

"Thank you for telling me that—"

"Auggie."

"Auggie," she said. "That helps a lot." She walked out of the waiting room.

**Maya's POV**

KC had called me and told me Ava attempted suicide. I couldn't believe my ears. The worst part is when she told me that Auggie's the one that found her unconscious. I went out to the backyard and saw Mr. Feeny, watering his flowers.

"Hey Mr. Feeny," I said.

"Hello, Maya," he said. "How are you?"

"Not to great." I sat down on the bench.

He opened his gate, stepped into our yard, and closed it behind him. He sat next to me.

"What is troubling you?"

"Well, my sister just called me and told me one of my friends attempted suicide today," I said.

"Oh, dear," he said. "It is very heartbreaking when someone leaves the world in that way. You can only imagine what they must have been going through."

"Well, she's going to be fine," I said. "At least physically. The most heartbreaking part is that she's only twelve."

"Oh my," he said. "Is she one of August's friends?"

"She's his girlfriend, actually," I said.

"Ah, yes, Ava," he said.

"Something happened to her the week Auggie was suspended," I said. He looked shocked. "Long story. He threw a rock at a bully's head that was bullying my nephew, Aaron."

"Ah, that sounds like something Shawn would have done," he said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Honestly I would have too," I said. "But Ava changed after the week Auggie was suspended. She started losing weight and wouldn't hold his hand anymore. But she seemed like she was getting better, but then this happened."

"Yes, well, she will need you all now more than ever," he said. "If something did happen to her that made her think of this as an option, she will need to be shown that she is cared for and loved."

"Thank you Mr. Feeny," I said.

"Anytime, Maya," he said.

**Topanga's POV**

The doctor came out to the waiting room to talk to us.

"I think we should all take a seat," she said. It must be bad. We all sat down. KC had Aaron take out his hearing aids. "I talked to Ava, and with much hesitation, she told me what happened. On the Wednesday of the week Auggie mentioned, November 18th, Ava was assaulted by an older boy."

"Assaulted?" Judy asked. "Assaulted how?"

"I'm not sure Auggie should hear this," Dr. Redburn said.

"Auggie, maybe you should go to the hall," I said.

"No," he said. "I want to know what happened to Ava." I knew he wasn't going to leave. I nodded to the doctor to continue.

"On her way home from school, a boy attacked her, and…sexually assaulted her," Dr, Redburn said. "He…held…her down, pressing on her ribs with such force that it severely fractured them."

Both Judy and I put our hands over our mouths. I looked at KC, she looked completely heartbroken. Auggie's eyes looked empty.

"Do you know who…who attacked her?" Judy asked.

"She said his name is Kevin Michael," she said. "We have already contacted the police."

"Thank you, doctor," Judy said. Dr. Redburn walked out of the waiting room.

"This is all my fault," I heard Auggie say. I turned to him. "If I never threw that rock, I would have been able to walk home with her. This wouldn't have happened."

"Do _not _blame yourself," I told him.

"Auggie if you hadn't thrown that rock, who knows what Kevin would have done to Aaron," KC said.

"I couldn't protect her," he said.

Dr. Redburn came out to the waiting room.

"You can all visit her, but it should be at a one-by-one pace," she said.

Judy and I both looked at Auggie.

"Go ahead, August," Judy said. He got up and went with Dr. Redburn.

**Auggie's POV**

"Ava, you have a visitor," she told her. I went into her room, and Dr. Redburn left.

"Hey," Ava said. I sat in the chair next to her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her.

"I didn't want you to blame yourself," she said.

"I couldn't protect you," I said.

"It's not your fault," she said.

"I—"

"Auggie," she said. "We should break up."

"What?" I asked. "Ava, I love you."

"No you don't," she said. "You can't."

"Yes, I—"

"You can't because you don't know what love is," she said. "Neither of us do."

"Is that why you did this?" I asked. "Was that your way of leaving me?" I was hurt. She looked at me with disbelief.

"No. I don't deserve you, Auggie, but that is _not_ why I did this," she said. "I don't deserve to be here."

"Whatever he put into your head isn't true, Ava," I said. "I love you."

"We're over, Auggie," she yelled. My chest tightened. It felt like I couldn't breathe. My eyes filled with tears.

**Topanga's POV**

Suddenly, Auggie bust through the doors with tears in his eyes and ran out of the hospital.

"Auggie!" I called as I ran after him. I finally caught up with him outside and stopped him.

"What happened?" I asked. "Why are you crying?"

"She broke up with me," he said through tears. "She-she said that I can't love her, that I don't know what love is. She said we're over. _Six_ years and we're over." I held him as he cried.

That was not Ava talking, that was the product of what Kevin did to her.


	18. Chapter 18: Girl Meets Sorry

_**[February 14**__**th**__**, 2021]**_

**Topanga's POV**

Auggie came into the kitchen in his pajamas.

"Auggie, why aren't you dressed for school?" I asked him.

"I'm not going," he said.

"Auggie," I said. "I know you two broke up, but you need to go to school."

"I don't want to see her, especially not today," he said. "And _we _didn't break up. _She _broke up with _me_."

"I'm sorry that you're still hurting, but you're not skipping school," I said. "After I broke up with your dad, he didn't skip school. He just ignored me the best he could."

"I'm not going," he said.

"Then you're not performing at _Topanga's _tonight," I said.

"You hate me, don't you?" He asked.

"No, but you need to move on from this, at least for now."

He went back to his room to change.

**Maya's POV**

I woke up at about 7:30 in the morning. I looked over on my bedside table, there was a note. It read _Went to work. There's donuts in the kitchen. Love you, gorgeous._

I smiled. I got up and went to the kitchen. There were donuts from _Topanga's _on the counter. I texted KC.

_**Me: **__Just curious… Do you know how Josh got donuts from Topanga's?_

It wasn't long until she replied.

_**KC:**__ Yeah, Farkle went to Philly this morning to borrow his old bow and arrows. He's taking up Archery. _

_**KC: **__Oh, and he took you guys some donuts as a thanks._

_**Me: **__Oh ok._

I saw there were only chocolate and jelly-filled glazed. Chocolate is my favorite, jelly-filled glazed are Josh's favorite. I grabbed a chocolate one and sat down at the table. Farkle is a great friend. He may not have a photographic memory, but he remembers the little things, always has. I'm glad we're naming our son after him. 

**Ava's POV**

I saw Auggie come into class. He sat on the other side of class again.

I started going to a therapist, and I realized that I shouldn't have listened to Kevin's words. I ended something that was the best thing in my life. I think Auggie hates me now. I wouldn't blame him if he did. I hope we can get to some understanding. I miss him. The words still get in my head, and the nightmares are still here. I try to fight them, but it gets really hard.

I decided to sit by him.

"Hey," I said. He ignored me, got up and sat somewhere else. I looked over at him then looked down.

**Maya's POV**

I was finishing Josh's present, when my phone rang. It was KC.

"Hey KC," I answered. "What's up?"

"What are you and Josh doing tonight?"

"Probably just staying in," I said. "Why?"

"Oh well, Topanga's having a Valentine's Day thing at _Topanga's _at 7 tonight," she said. "If you two want to come."

"Josh is working today," I said. "But I'll see if he wants to go."

"On his birthday?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Okay," she said. "Well let me know."

"Will do," I said.

"Love you," she said.

"Love you too, bye." She hung up and so did I.

**Ava's POV**

I went over to Auggie on the playground.

"Can we talk?" I asked him.

"Sure," he said.

We went to the swing set.

"Why have you been ignoring me?"

"Why do you think?" He asked in a matter-of-fact tone.

I figured I should get it out before I stop myself.

"I miss you," I said. "I shouldn't have said what I did. I do love you, Auggie, and I know you love me. It was wrong for me to say that you don't know what love is. You do."

"You're right, I do know what love is," he said. "It's not pushing me away when I could have helped you. It's not making me feel like everything we had wasn't real."

"Auggie, that wasn't me," I said. "Kevin's words got into my head."

"Those words came out of _your _mouth, Ava," he said. "I can't do this." He walked away.

**Topanga's POV**

Everyone showed up for the get-together. Maya and Josh even came. KC and Farkle played a few songs. I went up on the stage.

"Thank you, everyone that came!" I said. "Now my son is going to play a few songs, with and without the duo."

Auggie went up on the stage and to the keyboard. He started playing. I recognized the music, but I couldn't put my finger on it. He started singing.

_**It was Saturday when I got that call/ Far away from feeling tall/ I know, I know, I know what the truth is, yeah/ I tried to look away from what you did/ Heartache became my friend, oh wow wow**_

My eyes grew wide. What was he doing singing this at a _Valentine's Day_ party?!

_**You walked away from me baby/ I would've never done the same/ **_

I looked over at Ava. She was looking down.

_**You made me feel like our love was not real/ You threw it all away, so**_

_**I don't wanna wait for you/ I don't wanna wake up thinkin', hopin'/ You'll get it right this time/ 'Cause you know that you're so cold/ I don't wanna see no more/ **_

Ava's eyes started filling with tears.

_**And I can't get away from you/ It's one of the reasons why/ That I just can't get you out my mind/ And all I keep seeing is your picture/ But I don't wanna see no more/ But I don't wanna see no more/ I don't wanna see no more/ I don't wanna see no more/ I don't wanna see no more**_

_**I used to be afraid of letting go of/ The fragile part of me/ I'm here right now/ I need you to set me free/ I can see it in your eyes/ You know what you said wasn't right/ No, never/ You might want me back but I won't look back, no**_

Ava ran out of _Topanga's_.

_**I don't wanna wait for you/ I don't wanna wake up thinkin', hopin'/ You'll get it right this time/ 'Cause you know that you're so cold/**_

I walked over and unplugged the sound system. I scolded my son. He looked at me in disbelief. I went up to the stage and dragged him to the back.

"What do you think you're doing performing that song tonight?!" I asked him. "And out of spite, nonetheless?!"

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I'm not the one you should apologize to. You are going to apologize to the guests and, especially, to Ava."

"What if I don't?" He said. He's eleven and already sounds like a teenager.

"Then no more music until you are out of my house," I said.

"That's not fair!"

"You hurting her feelings like that, _in public_, was not fair to her!" I told him. "She has gone through a lot, you should not be adding to it!"

"She hurt _me_!" He said. "She broke _my_ heart! How can you care about her feelings and not mine?!"

"That was not her that told you those words!" I told him.

"They came out of _her_ mouth," he said.

"I talked to Ava's mom. She told me that Kevin told Ava things like that when he assaulted her," she said. "If you believe that Ava would actually mean those words, then maybe you never knew her in the first place."

I walked back to the front, leaving him to think about what I told him.

**KC's POV**

"Hey," I said, meeting Topanga as she walked in from the back. "What's gotten into Auggie?"

"He's bitter," she said. "How's Ava?"

"Maya's out there with her," I said. "I know she broke up with him, but he had no right to humiliate her in front of everyone."

"I know," she said. "I just had a talk with him." I went to tell him to come back to the front. He wasn't there.

**Auggie's POV**

I went out the back door and went to the front of _Topanga's_, where I saw Ava sitting with Maya. I walked up to them.

"May I?" I asked.

Maya got up.

"I'll leave you two alone," she said. I sat next to Ava.

**Topanga's POV**

I walked over to Maya as she came into the bakery.

"Have you seen Auggie?"

"Yeah, he's out there with Ava," she said. I peered outside, and there he was sitting next to her.

**Auggie's POV**

We sat there, silent, for a bit.

"How could you do that to me?" She asked me.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I was still hurt and I was being stupid."

"I didn't mean anything I said," she said.

"Why did you say it then?" I asked.

"He got into my head," she said. "It kept going through my head so much that I started to believe his words."

"On Christmas Day, you said you had a nightmare," I said. "Was it about him?"

"Yes," she said. "I'm sorry I pushed you away. It was just too overwhelming, I guess I just didn't want you involved. I thought it would be better if you weren't, but I was wrong, obviously."

"Are you still having nightmares?" I asked.

"Once in a while, but I'm not ready to talk about it," she said. "I should have let you in." I looked at her. "If I had, maybe I would have never tried to—" She didn't finish the sentence.

"I shouldn't have treated you the way I did after the break up," I said. "I still care about you, I was just too upset to remember that."

"Where do we go from here?" She asked.

"What do you _want _to do?" I asked.

"I don't think it's that simple," she said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I think I need to work on myself before we consider getting back together," she said. "I _want_ to, but I don't think we should yet. I don't want these thoughts to ruin our relationship again."

"You're right, I need to work on me too," I said. "I need to be a better friend."

"I guess all this changed both of us," she said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Friends?" She asked, holding out her hand.

"Friends," I said. Shaking her hand. We stopped shaking hands and I hesitated to let go. We slowly let go of each other's hand. I looked at her. I stood up and offered my hand. She took it and I helped her up. We walked back into _Topanga's_.

"Hey guys," KC said. "You alright?"

"Yeah," I said, looking at Ava.

"We're okay," she said.

"We're doing karaoke," she said. "One of you want to do one?"

"Can we do one together?" Ava asked.

"Yeah, sure," KC said. "No songs about breakup, Aug." I hope this won't be a thing now.

"I'm really sorry about that," I said.

"What song do you want to do?"

"_Stay with me_ by Christina Grimmie and Diamond Eyes," Ava said. I looked at her. I could tell she really wanted to do it.

"Yeah, we'll do that one," I said. We went up to the stage.

"First karaoke, Auggie and Ava, singing _Stay with me_ by Christina Grimmie and Diamond Eyes," KC said.

"Before we start, I'd like to apologize to everyone for my actions earlier, _especially _to Ava," I said. I looked at her. "It was uncalled for and selfish." The music started, and we watched the screen waiting for the lyrics to appear. **[**_Ava, __**Auggie, **_**Both]**

_Barely breathing/ Head is under water/ At a crossroad/ To love or to not/ I wanna feel you/ And breathe in every motion/ I hear you whisper "stay with me"_

_Stay with me/ 'Cause without you here/ I disappear/ Into infinity, infinity/ Stay with me/ 'Cause without you here/ I disappear/ Stay with me_

_**I can feel your pain/ Pulsing through my veins/ Hold onto my hands, and pray/ You'll find my heart one day/**_

**Fight your way through these walls/ That you built so tall/ **_**I look around and **_**see**_**/ **_**It's you that has the key**

**Stay with me**_/ 'Cause with_**out you here**_/ I disap_**pear**/** Into infinity, infinity**_/ _**Stay with me**_/ _**'Cause without you here/ I disappear/ Stay with me**

**Stay with me/ 'Cause without you here/ I disappear/ Into infinity, infinity/ Stay with me/ 'Cause without you here/ I disappear/ Stay with me **

When we finished everyone clapped. We got down from the stage.

"Good job," mom said.

"Thanks," I said.

"I take it you two made up?" She asked.

"Yeah, we're still friends," Ava said. "We're not getting back together…for now."

"Well, I'm glad that you're doing better, Ava," she said.

"Thanks Topy," Ava said. Mom smiled at Ava and gave her a hug.

"We love you," mom told her. "Don't forget that."

"I won't," she said. Aaron and Doy started doing karaoke and we watched them. I looked at Ava and she was watching Aaron and Doy, our best friends, with a smile. They weren't doing good, but it's karaoke, so no one cares. I smiled at them too.


	19. Chapter 19: Girl Meets Last

_**[February 21**__**st**__**, 2021]**_

**KC's POV**

I was pouring Aaron some cereal when my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I answered. I put the bowel in front of Aaron.

"Is this Katy Carmela Minkus?" The voice on the other end, a man, as asked.

"This is she," I said.

"Hello, my name is Richard Whitman," he said. "I am Shannon Desmond's attorney. I was wondering if you could meet me at my office in Manhattan this morning."

"Attorney? What is this about?" I asked.

"It would be best to speak about it at my office," he said. "Are you familiar with the Elliott, Brown, & Montgomery law firm?"

"Yes, a friend of mine is the junior partner there," I said.

"Topanga Matthews," he said, knowingly.

"Yes," I said.

"Would eleven o'clock work?" He asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Alright, I will see you then," he said.

"Okay, bye," I said. I hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Farkle asked. I hadn't noticed him come into the kitchen.

"Shannon's _attorney_," I said.

"Attorney?" He asked. "What is she trying to do? Put a lawsuit on you?"

"I don't know," I said.

"Who's Shannon?" Aaron asked. We looked at him.

"Someone you don't need to worry about," I said.

"Okay," he said with a shrug.

**Riley's POV**

I was walking in the park, pushing the twins in their double stroller.

"Hey Riley," I heard someone say behind me. I looked, and it was Lucas. He was holding a picnic basket.

"Oh, hey Lucas," I said. "What are you doing in the park?"

"I'm meeting someone here," he said.

"Oh," I said. I smiled. "Oh, a girl?"

"Yes, Riley, a girl," he said. He walked to the front of the stroller. "And how are these two doing?"

"They're doing good," I said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm great," he said. He smiled. "Oh! There's Jessica. I'll see you later, Riley." He ran off to meet the girl.

"See you later," I said. I parked the kids next a bench and I sat down.

**KC's POV **

I walked into the law firm and looked around. Topanga walked up to me.

"Hey KC," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to someone's attorney, umm… Richard Whitman," I said.

"His office is over there," she said, pointing towards it.

"Thanks, Tope," I said. I went to his door and knocked. He opened the door.

"Thank you for coming," he said. "Come in." I walked in.

"Where's Shannon?" I asked. "Shouldn't she be here if I'm talking to her attorney?"

"Mrs. Minkus," he said, motioning for me to sit down. I sat down. "Unfortunately, Shannon recently passed away in a car accident."

"Wait, what?" I asked. "What is it that I need to talk to you about?"

He straightened in his chair. "Mrs. Minkus—"

"KC," I said.

"KC," he said. "It has been made known to me that you are Sharron's daughter, Maria Johnson's, last living relative."

"What about grandparents? Aunts? Uncles?"

"Both sets of grandparents passed years ago," he said. "And neither Shannon nor Anthony had siblings."

"What does this mean?"

"Shannon had a will laid out before she died," he said. "She said, in the will, that if anything ever happened to her, she would want _you_ to have guardianship of Maria."

"Why?" I asked.

"She'd rather have someone related to her take care her, rather than her going into a foster home," he said. "Now you do not _have_ to take guardianship of her. She will go into foster care and, hopefully, will be adopted someday. This entirely up to you. I would not want you to deal with a challenge that you cannot handle."

"May I talk with my husband before I make my decision?"

"Yes, of course," he said. "He will, after all, have to take custody along with you, since you are married."

"Thank you," I said, standing up. "I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

"Thank you for coming," he said, shaking my hand. "I know this is not ideal."

"It's fine," I said. I walked out of his office.

**Lucas' POV**

So you're a cowboy, essentially," Jessica said. Sitting on the blanket across from me.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," he said. "My sister-in-law's sister, Maya, seems to think so." I laughed.

"You have a brother?" She asked. "When could I meet him?"

"He actually passed away…_six_ years ago," I said, just realizing how long ago it was.

"Then she's not you sister-in-law anymore," she said. I laughed, thinking she was joking. She wasn't.

"She'll always be my sister-in-law," I said. She looked at me like I was weird. "She's the mother of my nephew, she loved my brother, she's family."

She got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"You're cute," she said. "But I'm not dating a guy that won't let go of the past." I looked at her in disbelief as she walked away. I shook my head and started packing up the picnic.

"Hey, you okay?" I heard someone ask. I looked up. There was a girl with red hair, wearing a blue shirt and overalls. "I heard what that girl said, she's crazy." I laughed a bit.

"Yeah, I didn't expect her to say that," I said.

"Oh, my name's Hannah Gracewell, by the way," she said. She outstretched her hand. I smiled and shook her hand.

"Lucas Friar," I said. I looked down at the picnic, then back at her. Something about her felt… different. "I don't mean to be weird, but…would you like to join me?" I motioned towards the picnic. I feel like I need to get to know her more.

"Sure, Lucas Friar," she said with a smile. She sat down by me. I smiled at her.

**KC's POV**

Farkle walked through the door of our apartment at about three in the afternoon.

"Hey babe," he said, kissing me on the lips. "Where's Aaron?"

"He's at Auggie's," I said. "I need to talk to you about something."

"About the lawyer?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Whatever Shannon's trying to do—"

"Shannon died, Farkle," I said.

"Wait, what?"

"She passed away in a car accident," I said.

"Oh, that's horrible," he said.

"It is," I said. "Her attorney said that I'm Maria's last living relative. Shannon had a will, and she said that if anything happened to her, she'd want me to be Maria's guardian."

"What are you gonna do?" He asked.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you," I said. "I don't know." I sat down on the couch.

"I'd be her guardian too since we're married, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's up to you," he said. "I'll do whatever you want to do."

"When I was in Texas, and Anthony got arrested when I was eleven, I could have went into foster care," I said. He sat there, listening. "Rachel and Brad took guardianship of me, so that I didn't have to go into foster care. I don't want Maria to have to go into foster care like I almost did. She deserves a real family."

"So, you want to take guardianship?" He asked.

"Yeah, I do," I said.

"Okay," he said. "Then we will." He wrapped his arms around me and I smiled.

_**Author's Note: **__Hope you liked this chapter! _

_What do you think of Hannah? Do you think she could be Lucas' happily ever after? _

_Do you think KC is making the right decision by taking guardianship of Maria?_

_**Reply to Truth (Guest Reviewer): **_

_Topanga is not a bad name. It's very beautiful, in my opinion._

_I never stated that they are naming their son Farkle, just that they're naming him __**after**__ him. Don't jump to conclusions, please. _

_Farkle is not a dumb name. It's very creative and works very well for the Character._

_Josh and Farkle have become best friends, who's to say he wouldn't __**have**__ named his son Farkle. Farkle Matthews honestly wouldn't sound bad. _

_You don't have to be rude about it._

_**BTW, I started writing a Prequel Series to this fanfiction called "Girl Meets Prequel: Texas". Make sure to check it out!**_


	20. Chapter 20: Girl Meets Maria

_**[March 11**__**th**__**, 2021]**_

**Lucas' POV**

Hannah and I sat down at _Topanga's_. We became friends pretty fast after we met in the park.

"So, Jesse," her boyfriend, "is studying abroad," she said.

"That's pretty cool," I said. "How long have you been together?"

"Three years," she said.

"Is it hard to trust him with him so far away?" I asked.

"It can get hard," she said, "but I trust him."

"That's good," I said.

"So have you had any more dates since that girl?" She asked.

"Nope," I said. I had thought she was cute, but when she told me she has a boyfriend, I decided to pursue only a friendship with her. "Thanks for hanging out with me to finish that picnic."

"Well, it shouldn't have gone to waste," she laughed.

"I know it may have seemed weird for me to asked you to join me," I said. "I just felt like I needed to get to know you. And I'm glad I am, because now I know that you have a boyfriend and you're a pretty good friend."

"I'll admit, it was a little weird, but I could tell you were let down by your date being broken," she said. "So I didn't want to be rude and say no."

"Well, thanks," I said again.

**KC's POV**

I went through the store with Farkle.

"I don't know what to get them!" I said.

"They're two," Farkle said. "What did you get Aaron for his second birthday?"

"I got him a cowboy hat he wanted," I said. "They are not country, Farkle."

"Well, what do they like?"

"Angie likes horses, and Jonny likes music," KC said.

"What kind of music?"

"Like Beethoven, Chopin," I said. Farkle looked at me weirdly.

"How did he—"

"I was playing it while babysitting them one day because we have to listen to it for class," I said. "He smiles all big when I start playing it. Some of it helps him fall asleep for his naps."

"Oh, I always forget," he said. "Well, why don't we get him a CD of Chopin or a tape for their karaoke machine, and her a rocking horse?"

"A tape's a great idea!" I said. "And she already has a rocking horse."

"What about this?" He asked, clicking a _try me_ on a plush horse. It started making horse noises and moving.

"She'd love that!" I said. "How do you figure stuff like this out so fast?"

"I'm a genius! It's what I do," he said. I shook my head.

**Maya's POV**

Mr. Feeny walked into our kitchen.

"Hello, Maya," he greeted me. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing good," I said.

"Is Joshua at work?"

"Yeah, he left early today," I said.

"Have you figured out a name for him yet?" He asked, motioning to my bump. "I know that it is four months away, but it wouldn't hurt to plan ahead."

"Yes, do you want to know what we're naming him?" I asked him, knowing he'll be happy.

"Yes," he said.

"George Patrick Matthews," I said. He put his hand to his chest.

"I am honored," he said. "Who is Patrick after? Shawn?"

"Actually it's after both him and our friend, Farkle," I said. "His middle name is Patrick, too."

"Well, I am very astonished that you would name your son after me," he said. "It means a great deal to me."

"We knew it would, Mr. Feeny," I said.

"How are Farkle and KC doing?"

"They are doing pretty well," I said. "She gained guardianship of her half-sister on Anthony's side. Her name is Maria. I'll be meeting her for the first time today at Angela and Jonathan's birthday party."

"How did that come about?" He asked.

"Both of her parents died, and KC was listed in her mother's will as the preferred guardian," I said. "Farkle thought that he had to take guardianship too, but since she is the only one listed in the will, it was only granted to her."

"Oh dear, poor child," he said.

"Yeah, but at least she's be safe and with people that care about her," I said.

**Riley's POV**

Andrew, the twins, and I went over to the Hunter's around 3pm for Angela and Jon's birthday party.

"Penelope!" KC said happily taking her into her arms. I saw a little girl playing with Aaron not too far from us.

"Who's that girl?" I asked.

"Oh!" KC said. "That's Maria. She's my half-sister on Anthony's side."

"Oh, so you decided to have a relationship with her, after all?" Maya had told me about the funeral incident.

"Yeah, I actually was granted guardianship after Shannon died in a car accident," she said. "I didn't want her to go into foster care, so I felt it was the right thing to do."

"Does Aaron, like, understand that she's his aunt?" I asked.

"Yeah, she even called her Aunt Mar sometimes," she laughed.

"So what does she call you and Farkle?"

"Kate and Farkle," she said.

"That must be different," I said.

"It is."

**Maya's POV**

I walked in to my parent's apartment.

I went over to my younger siblings.

"My!" Angela said. I picked her up.

"Happy birthday!"

"We two," Jon said.

"I know!" I said. "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah!" They both said.

KC walked over to me with Aaron trailing behind as she held onto a little girl's hand.

"No Josh?" She asked.

"He had to work."

"It's their birthday?" The little girl asked.

"Yes," KC said.

"You must be Maria," I said, setting Angela down.

"Yeah," she said. "I'm three." She looked up at KC. "Is she my sister too?"

"Um, technically, no," KC said.

"She's your sister, right?"

"Yes," KC said.

"Then doesn't that make her my sister?" KC didn't know what to say.

"If you want to count me as your sister, you can," I said.

"So, 1, 2, 3…" Maria said. "Her too?" She pointed at Angela.

"Yeah," I said.

"What is he?" she asked, pointing at Jon.

"He's KC and my brother," I said.

"So mine too," she said. KC and I looked at each other. "Hi!"

"Hi," Angela and Jon said.

"Happy Birthday!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks," Angela said. Jon just giggled.

"Wanna play?" Maria asked them.

"Yeah!" Angie and Jon both said. Maria looked at KC.

"Sure go ahead," KC said. We watched them as they played.

When they started opening presents, they opened mine and Josh's. We got them new outfits. They opened Aaron's and he had drawn a picture of Jon and Angela. KC and Farkle got Angela a plush horse and Jon a tape of Chopin. Mom explained that he likes it. They giggled and yelled happily as they opened their presents.

_**Author's Note: **__Since some people didn't seem to have read my author's note from the last chapter, including the person it was addressed to (FWI, I don't let reviews with language to go through), I decided to reveal the name of Joshaya's baby in this Chapter to clear up any confusion. I was not going to name the baby Farkle, I said __**after **__him (That doesn't necessarily mean the first name), I guess I should have been clearer in the Chapter. I had thought about it, but I decided not to because it's such a creative name and it goes so well with Farkle's Character that I wouldn't want to cheapen it by giving it to someone in such a close timeframe. It's your opinion not to like it, but I do. Also Farkle didn't get bullied because of his name, neither did Topanga, so what makes you think Riley's daughter will be? _


	21. Chapter 21: Girl Meets Without You

_**[March 26**__**th**__**, 2021]**_

**Riley's POV**

Andrew drove us all over to _Topanga's_. We carried the twins inside. When Austin saw us, he grabbed two highchairs, and carried them to a table. We went and sat down.

"What can I get for you?" He asked.

"One strawberry danish one apple turnover, and two strawberry-banana smoothies," Andrew said, and I got the twins' bottles out.

"I'll get that right to you," Austin said. He walked away. I watched as KC and Farkle performed. After they finished the song, KC started speaking.

"Good morning, everyone!" She said. "We just wanted to remind you all of our Album Release Party for out Debut EP tonight at 7:30. Hope y'all can make it." They started playing again. Austin brought us our food.

"That's cool that they were able to get an EP done," Andrew said.

"Yeah, KC said nobody has really heard any of the songs on it," I said. "She said some of them she wrote when she was really young."

"Did Farkle and KC write one together?"

"Yeah," I said, taking a bite of my apple turnover.

**Maya's POV**

I walked into the backyard. Mr. Feeny was watering his flowers. "Can I ask you a question, Mr. Feeny?"

"Sure," he said.

"You were married before Lila, right?"

"Yes," he said. "Why do you ask?"

"Why didn't you ever have any kids of your own?"

"My first wife, Lillian, passed before we conceived," he said. "You're dad and Cory know just how much she meant to me."

"How?" I asked. We sat on the bench.

"I have a cabin that she and I went to when she was alive," he said. "Mr. Hunter and Mr. Matthews snuck up there. I discovered them when I decided to go to the cabin to pack up my belongings so I could sell the it."

"You sold it?" I asked.

"When I discovered them, I allowed them to stay for the night. You dad, at the time I, learned, thought I hated him," he said. "I told him I did not hate him, and I was on his case because I did not want a young man as himself to waste his potential. I asked him what he knew about me, and he stated that he believed I didn't know anything about him. I showed him I did by reciting his full transcript and his favorite band."

"Where's this going, Mr. Feeny?" I asked.

"Mr. Matthews accidentally dropped my wrist watch down the drain of the sink," he said. I looked at his wrist and he was wearing a wrist watch. "It shattered me, because I believed that it was gone forever." He looked down at the watch. "Your father proceeded to read my diary to learn more about me. He and Mr. Matthews discovered that Lillian had given me the wrist watch for our fifth anniversary. They dug through the septic tank all night to retrieve it."

"He really did that?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. "That was the day I realized that we are more a like than I had realized. That is why I decided to hold off on selling it until I could sell it to him to take his wife to."

"You kept that watch all these years?" I asked.

"Yes. Much like the ring you are wearing, I held onto this watch because it is one of the most wonderful memories I had with Lillian, just as your sister held onto the ring for five years after her husband's death," he said. "Hold onto the dearest memories that you can, Mrs. Matthews."

"I'm sorry that you were never able to have children, Mr. Feeny," I said.

"To the contrary," he said. "I may have never had the opportunity to have children of my own, but I do have children that I love dearly."

"Dad and Cory?" I asked.

"And Topanga, Eric, Morgan, and Joshua," he said.

"We love you, Mr. Feeny," I said. "And I know he will too." I motioned to my bump.

"I can only hope that I will be here when he comes into this world," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell that my health has been declining," he said. "The day will come when I will leave this world, and I know it will be sooner than later."

"I don't think any of us will be ready for that," I said.

"I know," he said. I hugged him.

**KC's POV**

I went up to the microphone.

"Welcome, everyone," I began. I looked around and saw our family, friends, and fans. "To our Album Release Party!" Everyone cheered. "This first song is a song I wrote when I was seven years old to my mom." I looked over at mom. "Only one person has heard this song. It's called _Without You_." I started playing the piano.

_Years gone by and I can't help but think/ That you've forgotten about me/ My heart breaks every time/ He decides to cross that line_

_So this is _**what it feels like**_/ To grow up without you _**in my life**_/ I miss you _**so much**_/ _**Getting through this life is tough**_/ Without you_

_I'm broken and I know you are too/ All my memories go back to you/ _**I have a piece that I can hold/ But it doesn't compare to the whole**

_So this is _**what it feels like**_/ To grow up without you _**in my life**_/ I miss you _**so much/ Getting through this life is tough**_/ Without you_

_Maybe one day/ _**I'll make my way/ Back to you**_/ Back to you_

_So this is what it feels like/ To grow up without you in my life/ I miss you so much/ Getting through this life is tough/ Without you_

**So this is what it feels like/ To grow up without you in my life/ I miss you so much/ Getting through this life is tough**_/ _**Without you/ **_Without you_

We finished the song and we moved onto the next song.

**Riley's POV**

We listened as KC and Farkle poured their hearts out in their music. I looked over at Andrew when they played the song they wrote together. It was called _Soldier or Shoulder_." He led me to the dancefloor (the tables and seats were moved further to the back). We danced to the song as others did too.

_**Author's Note: **__Hope you liked this Chapter! _


	22. Chapter 22: Girl Meets SeaWorld

_**[April 3**__**rd**__**, 2021]**_

**Maya's POV**

Mr. Feeny walked into the kitchen.

"Hello, Maya," He said. "Is Joshua here?"

"No, you just missed him," I said.

"Well, I'd like to speak to you."

"Alright," I said. "Have a seat, Mr. Feeny." He sat down.

"Something has been bothering me since last Friday," he said.

"What would that be?"

"Why do you want to name your son after me?" He asked.

"Well, it was Josh's idea," I said. "You've helped him and his family so much with your lessons, that he thought 'what's the best way to repay him?'"

"Ah, I see," he said. "There is no need to repay me, it was my pleasure. In fact, I once became upset with someone when they did not seek advice from me."

"You don't want us to name our son George?" I asked.

"Not if that is the reason you want to," he said. "Do you have another idea for his name?"

"We were thinking of Patrick Alan or Joshua Patrick," I said. "Either way, I'd really like him to be named after my best friend, Farkle and my dad." I looked at him. "It won't upset you if we change the name?"

"No, Maya," he said. "I want you to name your child not what you believe is a way to repay someone, but what you believe it is the perfect name for him."

"Thank you, Mr. Feeny," I said. "You're still at it."

"I still cannot wait to meet him, regardless what his name is," Mr. Feeny said.

"Thank you," I said.

"George!" We both heard Lila call him.

"I should go," he said. "Have a good day, Mrs. Matthews."

"Have a good day, Mr. Feeny," I said. He walked out the door.

**Riley's POV**

I decided to drive to Albany to see Aunt Morgan. I got to her apartment and knocked on her door. She answered.

"Hey Riley!" She said. She saw Topanga in my arms and Eli next to me, holding my hand. "And hey Eli and Topanga." We went inside. "So what brings you here?"

"Well, I figured I haven't seen my aunt in a while," I said. "So I figured I'd drive here for a visit."

"How's your hubby?"

"He's doing good," I said. "He's working today."

"That's good," she said. "How are your parents?"

"They're good," I said. "Have you found anyone yet?"

"No, I haven't," she said. "I really don't know if I ever will. Every time I get up the guts to tell a guy I'm dating that I can't have kids he bounces."

"Well, that's just messed up," I said.

"Tell me about it," she said. "But it's good to see people around me happy. It makes me feel better."

"Have you thought about adoption?" I asked. "KC and Farkle are thinking of that."

"Doesn't she have a kid?" She asked.

"Yeah, Lucas Aaron. But she found out recently that she's going through premature menopause, so she can't have anymore kids."

"Well I got ovarian cancer, so they had to remove my ovaries," I said. "And they won't approve me for adoption yet."

"I remember dad explaining that to us when I was 10," I said.

"Yeah, but I like the job I have now," she said.

"What job?"

"I work at the daycare," she said. "It gives me a chance to interact with kids."

"Well, I'm glad that you found happiness in something," I said.

"Yeah," she said. "Oh, by the way, how's that Ava girl?"

"She's doing better," I said. "Auggie's helping her in any way he can."

"He's always been the man of the house, hasn't he?" She asked. "The strong but compassionate type?"

"Yeah," I said. "He even outshines dad sometimes." We both started laughing.

**KC's POV**

The taxi dropped us off at SeaWorld. After we changed in the dressing/shower rooms, we met out at the pools. Maria asked me to go in the water with her because she was scared to go alone. I was already planning to. Aaron and Farkle were already swimming. I helped Maria put her floaties on, and we went in the water together. I saw a man and could help but think he looked familiar. He was playing a game with a young boy, who I figure was his son. I was broken out of trying to figure out who he was when Maria spoke.

"Kate," she said.

"Yeah, Maria?"

"Can you teach me how to swim?"

"Yeah, sure," I said.

**Riley's POV**

The twins fell asleep on Aunt Morgan's couch.

"They are so peaceful," Aunt Morgan said.

"Yeah," I said. "Sometimes they are way too hyper."

"That sounds like Josh when he was little," she said, laughing.

"I can't believe he's going to be a dad already," I said.

"I can't believe you're already a mom," she said.

"I know, it's all crazy," I said. I looked over at the twins and smiled. "But I wouldn't change it for anything."

**KC's POV**

When we left the pool the man I saw before approached us.

"I'm sorry, to bother you," he said. "But you look very familiar."

"I was actually thinking the same thing about you," I said.

"You know this guy?" Farkle asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Have you ever been here before?" The man asked.

"Yes, when I was eight," I said. Realization hit him.

"You were that eight year old that got her top pulled up by that thirteen year old," he remembered.

"You were the lifeguard?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was eighteen at the time," he said. "That's why wife and my son over there." He motioned to them.

"This is my husband, Farkle; my son, Aaron; and my sister, Maria," I said.

"Wow," he said. "Well, I'm glad to see you're doing well."

"You too!" I said. We said our goodbyes and left the park.

"So that was the guy that kicked that kid out of the park when you were eight?" Farkle asked.

"Yep," I said. "I never expected to see him again." He hailed a cab and we got in to go to our hotel.

**Morgan's POV**

"It was nice seeing you!" Riley said, putting the twins into their car seats.

"Thanks, for stopping by," I said. "See you later."

"See you later, Aunt Morgan," she said, getting into her car. She drove to the stop sign, waited three seconds, and started driving again. That's when a speeding car ran the other stop sign, t-boning her car. I immediately got out my phone and dialed 911.

_**Author's Note: **__After much consideration, I have decided to change the name of Joshaya's unborn child from George. If you have any suggestions, let me know. Do you think Riley and the twins are alright?_


	23. Chapter 23: Girl Meets Aftermath

**Topanga's POV**

"Mom, I need you," I said into the phone. "Riley and the twins were hit by a car. I just need you here. We're at the Albany hospital. Give me a call back when you hear this message."

I sat down next to Cory. Auggie was next to him and Andrew was on the other side of me.

"Why won't they tell us anything?" Andrew asked. "I need to know they're alright."

"Be patient, Andrew," Cory told him. "They'll tell us soon, I'm sure of it."

"How are they?" Maya asked walking into the ER waiting room with Josh.

"We don't know yet," Morgan said.

"I hope they're okay, mom," Auggie said.

"Me too," I said.

"Have you gotten ahold of KC or Farkle?" Auggie asked Maya.

"No, KC's phone is off and Farkle isn't answering his," Maya said.

**KC's POV**

"Great!" I said. "Now we don't have any way to contact anyone."

"Hey, at least mine is probably still at SeaWorld," Farkle said. "And didn't fall off a taxi."

"I forgot to grab it, I'm sorry," I said. "How are you supposed to get your phone back? We're already in Austin."

"I'll go back to San Antonio and get it," he said. "You can go to the prison while Aaron, Maria, and I go to back there."

"It's not going to take me three hours to talk to him and the Parole Board," I said.

"Have Pappy Joe pick you up," he said. "We'll be back in no time. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye, mommy," Aaron said.

"See you when you get back, sweetie," I said. "You too, Maria."

I got a cab and asked them to take me to the prison.

The guards sat me in a room and a boy just a couple of years older than me came in, in handcuffs. I looked at him as he sat down.

**Topanga's POV**

A doctor came out and Andrew walked up to him. The doctor motioned for them to speak in private. He conceded. Andrew came back after a few minutes. He had tears in his eyes.

"What did the doctor say?" I asked him.

"Riley has to get stitches, but that's it," he said.

"What about the twins?"

"Penny is has a few scratches, but is fine besides that," he said. "But Eli…Oh gosh, Eli."

"Andrew?" Josh asked him. Andrew fell to his knees. Josh rushed to his best friend's side. "What happened?"

"The car hit Eli's side," he said. "He's gone." Every ounce of color drained out of our faces.

"Eli died?" Auggie asked. "Does Riley know?"

"No, not yet," Andrew said.

**KC's POV**

"Hi Jeremy," I said. "Do you recognize me?"

"Yes," he said. "You were one of the last faces I saw before I went to prison."

"Yeah, you hit my husband while drunk behind the wheel," I said. "He died while I was in labor with our son."

"And there is not a day that I don't regret it," he said. " I am so sorry. I was a stupid teenager. I took a life and that's something I can never repay."

"I know," I said. "You were a kid. You made a mistake. What I told you back then was wrong. You don't deserve to be here for _even_ twenty years. You deserve a life." I took a breath. "That is why I will be telling the Parole Board today that I would like you to be released as soon as possible."

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Yes," I said. "I forgive you."

"I killed your husband," I said. "I don't think I deserve it."

"He would have agreed with me, Jeremy," I said. "You deserve to live a life you're proud of. You deserve a second chance."

"You don't know how long I've hoped you'd say those words," I said. "Thank you so much!" I shook his hand.

**Farkle's POV**

Aaron, Maria, and I got to SeaWorld. I went to the lifeguard from before.

"Hey, have you found a phone?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," he said. "I put it in the office." He motioned for us to follow him. He handed me my phone and I saw there were several missed calls and texts from Maya, Josh, and Topanga. I called Josh back. He told me Riley and the twins were in an accident and that Eli didn't make it. My heart sunk. I hurried to get a cab so that I could get back to KC as soon as possible.

**Maya's POV**

"What did Farkle say?" I asked Josh.

"He said KC had left her phone on the car," he said.

"I mean when you told him about Riley and the twins…about Eli," I said.

"He was heartbroken and is on his way to tell KC," he said.

"What about Aaron and Maria?"

"He's going to try to break it to them slowly," he said.

"Maria didn't really know him, but Aaron's going to be heartbroken."

"Yeah," he said. "I can't wait for Patrick Joshua to get here." We decided on the name after I talked to Mr. Feeny and he got off early. We both want to name him after our mutual best friend, and I suggested we also name him after him.

"Can we please call him PJ?"

"Yeah, sure," he said. "PJ Matthews."

I started to overthink. "What if something like this happens?"

"Don't think like that," he said. He held onto my hand. "You both will be fine."

Topanga came back through the doors after visiting Riley.

"How is she?" Her mom, Rhiannon asked her.

"She's heartbroken," Topanga said. "She's still crying."

"It'll take time," Rhiannon said.

"I don't get why this had to happen," Topanga said. "Especially to Riley." Topanga sat down and Rhiannon sat next to her. "She was a great mother to him, and one thing took that away."

"I'm sure KC was a great wife," I said. "But Jaxon was still taken from her. Sometimes there's just not a reason for why these things happen."

**Farkle's POV**

I told KC everything Josh told me after Aaron and Maria fell asleep. We both cried together.

_**Author's Note: **__What do you think of this chapter? What did you think of KC forgiving the boy who killed Jaxon while driving drunk?_


	24. Chapter 24: Girl Meets Blame

** _[May 10th, 2021]_ **

**Auggie's POV **

I walked through the hall in school. Ava walked up to me. Neither of have seen Riley much since Eli's funeral.

"Hey Auggie," she said. "You wanna hang out after school?"

"I kind of want to see Riley after school," I said. "And Aaron and I are singing today."

"I could go with you," she said.

"Okay," I said.

**Andrew's POV**

Riley is bottle-feeding Penny. Her face is emotionless again. It's rare now if I see a smile from her. Eli's death really took a toll on her. It killed me when I found out about his death, but I think it somehow killed her more.

"Why don't you get some rest, Riley," I said. "I'll finish feeding her."

"I'm fine," she said.

"You need to sleep," I said.

"What I need to do is make sure she's alright," she said.

"I can take care of her," I said. "I'm worried about you. You need to take care of yourself too."

"I'm fine," she said.

"You're not fine," I said.

"Don't you dare tell me how I feel," she shot up. She put a sleeping Penny in her crib. "I'm fine."

"We're supposed be a partnership," he said. "I want to be here for you, but I can't if you won't be honest and let me in."

"There's nothing you can do to bring him back."

"I know," I said, "but I love you, Riley. I'm not going to let you suffer in silence. We can get through this together. You just need to let me in."

"No," she said.

"Come on, Riley," I said.

"Just go," she said.

"I'm not going anywhere," I said. "We need to talk."

"I don't want to see you right now," she said.

"I haven't done anything wrong, Riley," I said. "I just want us to help each through this."

"You don't know what I'm going through," she said.

"He was my son too, Riley," I said. "I'm hurting, too." I grabbed her hand softly. "I love you." Her hand slipped out of mine.

"I don't know what to feel," she said. "Please, just go, for now." She looked me in the eyes for the first time since I told her about Eli.

"I'll be back tonight," I said.

"Okay," she said. I walk out the door.

**Auggie's POV**

I knocked on Riley's door. No one answered. I saw Andrew's car was gone, and figured they went somewhere. Ava and I walked to _Topanga's_. Aaron was there already.

"Please help us welcome _L.A. Survivors_!" Farkle said. A few people clapped. I went to the keyboard and Aaron grabbed his ukulele that Mr. Minkus got him. This is the first song he's ever performed with it. He also wanted to sing for the first time.

"This is for my mom," he said. KC smiled.

** _Let's say we up and left this town/ And turned our future upside down/ We'll make pretend that you and me/ Lived ever after happily_ **

** _She asked me "Son, when I grow old/ Will you buy me a house of Gold?/ And when your father turns to stone/ Will you take care of me?"/ I will make you Queen of everything you see/ I'll put you on the map, I'll cure you of disease_ **

** _Oh, and since we know that dreams are dead/ And life turn plans up on their heads/ I will plan to be a bum/ So might beCOME SOMEONE_ **

** _She asked me "Son, when I grow old/ Will you buy me a house of Gold?/ And when your father turns to stone/ Will you take care of me?"/ I will make you Queen of everything you see/ I'll put you on the map, I'll cure you of disease_ **

KC smiled during the whole performance. That's one of her favorite songs by Twenty One Pilots.

**Andrew's POV**

I knocked on Josh and Maya's door. Maya answered.

"Hey, is Josh here?"

"Nope, he's at work until about six," she said. "What's up?"

"I just need someone to talk to," I said.

"Come in," she said.

**Riley's POV**

I opened the door for KC.

"Hey Ri," she said. "Is everything okay? Your text seemed urgent."

"I just need to ask you about something," I said.

"Where's Andrew?" She asked.

"He went out," I said.

"Okay," she said. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"How did you get over Jaxon's death?" I asked.

"Oh," she said. She focused her attention. "Um, well," she started, "you can't 'get over' someone's death, especially when it was someone you loved. You can accept it and move on, but you don't 'get over' it."

"You're totally fine now, though," I said.

"If what you mean by totally fine is that I don't feel the excruciating pain I did when he died, then yes, in that sense I am," she said. "But I never 'got over' his death. I've moved on, and I'm happy with my life, but there will always be a place in my heart for him and his memory."

**Andrew's POV**

We were sitting on the couch.

"So what's up?" She asked.

"You've known Riley a long time, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, we were best friends for a long time," she said.

"How would you get through to her when she was being difficult?" I asked. "I can't get through to her. She won't talk to me. She isn't sleeping. The only time she smiles is when she's spending time with Penny…sometimes. Eli's death really took a toll on her. I don't know how to be what she needs."

"Well usually when she's going through something, she takes it out on the ones she loves," she said. "Like when she was bullied, she took it out on me. I don't know what you can do, but you'll have to find your own way. I got through to her by Farkle helping me realize what was going on."

"Well, I know what's wrong," I said. "Our son died and it's destroying her. I don't know how to pick up the pieces and put her back together."

"Well, that's because you need to do it together," Josh said walking in from the kitchen. "You can't just put her back together if you're just as broken as her."

"She said I don't know what she's going through," I said. "I lost him too. I don't understand why she'd say that."

"Maybe something else is going on," Maya said. "Try to talk to her again."

"She won't talk to me," I said.

"You can't give up," Josh said.

**Riley's POV**

"Something that helped me was talking to people who had been through similar experiences," KC said.

"You mean like support groups?"

"Kind of," she said. "But another thing that can help is talking to the people that care about you. It helps a lot."

"It's hard to talk to Andrew," I said.

"Why?"

"Because," I said. "We both lost him, but it feels heavier for me."

"I can understand that," she said. "You carried him."

"Did you ever blame yourself?" I asked.

"Why would you blame yourself?"

"I should have looked better before going," I said.

"His death is not your fault, Ri," she said.

"Thank you for coming," I said. Andrew walked into the apartment.

"See you later, Ri," she said. She left the apartment.

**Andrew's POV**

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," Riley said.

"What can I do to help you?" I asked. "I know something is wrong. I'm supposed to protect you, Riley. I can feel you slipping away, you haven't been yourself since he died. You don't seem happy. I want us to be able to get to a place where we're okay. I love you."

"I'm sorry," she said.

"What's wrong?"

"It's my fault," she said. "I was the one driving. I should have seen the car coming."

I wrapped her in my arms.

"It is not your fault," I said. "You shouldn't blame yourself. You are the best mother. It was an accident. He loved you so much."

"I wish he was still here," she said.

"Me too," I said. "We'll be okay though."

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," I said. I held her and eventually we fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25: Girl Meets Coffee

_**[May 20**__**th**__**, 2021]**_

**Riley's POV**

I decided to take KC's advice and got on a forum, going under _Purple Beauty_. Andrew and I have been trying to get through this together. I don't know why I didn't let him in before, we need each other. Getting through this together really helps.

I started typing.

_**Hello…**_

_No, I shouldn't be formal_, I thought. I erased it and didn't know what to write. So I decided to say just that. I started typing again.

_**I'm not sure how to start. I lost my son a little over a month ago. He, his twin sister, and I were in a car accident. A car hit us when I was leaving from a family member's house. His sister and I survived while he didn't.**_

I started crying as I was typing.

_**Everyone has told me that it's not my fault, but I can't help but think I'm to blame. I was driving, I should have looked better- that's what I keep telling myself. It kills me every day, knowing he's gone. My husband and I don't know how to move on, how to be okay. We're trying, but it's hard. Our daughter doesn't seem to realize what's happened, that she'll never see her brother again. I think that's what kills me the most. She's so young that she may not even remember him when she gets older. I don't want that to happen. If you have any advice, it would be very appreciated, because I am completely lost.**_

I hit publish. I wiped my eyes. I closed my laptop and went to check on Penny. It was early in the morning still.

**Auggie's POV**

"Can we talk after class?" Ava asked. I nodded.

After class I met her outside.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked her.

"Not here," she said. She pulled me into an empty classroom.

"What's going on Ava?"

"How are you?" She asked. I furrowed my eyebrows, confused.

"Ava, you didn't pull me into an empty classroom just to ask me how I am," I said. "I'm not stupid. What's wrong?"

"We're going into seventh grade next year," she said.

"Okay," I said.

"I know we're already in junior high, but things will start changing," she said. "Including feelings."

"Ava, what are you saying?"

"What if you meet someone else and forget about me?" She asked.

"I could never forget about you, Ava," I said. I didn't know whether I should say it but I did anyways. "I still love you." I stepped closer to her. She looked at me. She looked like it shocked her.

"How could you when I was horrible to you, Auggie?" She asked. "I pushed you away when I really could have used you by my side. Especially when…" She stopped. She looked away.

"When what?" I asked, confused.

**Riley's POV**

I opened my laptop again and logged in. I saw there was a reply to my post.

_**NY Evie:**__** I've been through a similar situation. Want to get coffee and talk about it?**_

_** Yes**_, I answered back. _**Topanga's?**_

___**Sure.**_

**Auggie's POV**

"Auggie," Ava said. "I was…I was pregnant."

"What?" I asked.

"They told me before you visited me," she said. "I begged my mom not to tell you guys. That's one reason I broke up with you. But a few days later…" She looked down.

"What happened?"

"I started, um, bleeding…_a lot_," she said. "I lost the baby. My mom took me to the hospital. Nothing could stop it." She looked at me. "I could have used you. I wanted to go to you so bad, but I didn't want to burden you anymore."

"It wouldn't have burdened me, you never have," I said. "I'm here for you for the long run, whether it's as your boyfriend or just as your friend."

"Thanks Auggie," she said.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm better," she said. "I'm never going to push you away again." She looked down again.

I stepped closer to her and lifted her chin up. She looked me in the eyes. I turned my head slightly and kissed her. Something about this kiss was different. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I held her close. I felt more in love with her than I ever had before. It only lasted like ten seconds but it felt longer. We parted and she looked in my eyes.

"Hey, you two!" We both looked in the direction it came from. It was Mr. Jamison, our PE teacher. "Get to class before I write you up! And no more PDA allowed in school!" We smiled at each other and hurried to class.

**Riley's POV**

I took Penny to Andrew's mom's house and drove to _Topanga's_. I walked into _Topanga's_ and saw Evelyn, aka crazy hat lady, sitting at a table. She was the only one there.

"Evelyn?" I asked. "You're _NY Evie_?"

"And you're _Purple Beauty_," she said. I sat down across from her.

"I did not expect this at all," I said. "I haven't seen you in years."

"Same to you," she said. "I didn't know you got married. I am so sorry for your loss."

"Yeah, I'm Riley Williams now," I said. "And thank you, it's been really hard."

"I know how you feel," she said. "My son, Robbie, died when he was just a baby. He had gotten into a position in his sleep that restricted his breathing and he suffocated. He was my daughter, Eleanor's, younger brother."

"Oh, I am so sorry to hear that," I said. "How did you and your husband move on from it?"

"My husband blamed me for Robbie's death," she said. "And for a while, I did too. I thought I just hadn't done enough. He couldn't move passed it and we divorced a year after Robbie's death. I was able to move passed it by focusing on Eleanor and realizing that it wasn't my fault. It was an accidental death. I started my own business and started a charity in Robbie's honor. Eleanor is now a fashion designer with two children of her own."

"Did your ex-husband ever move passed it?" I asked.

"No," she said. "He still blames me to this day."

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said.

"Don't be," she said. "That's his choice, but don't let that happen to you and your husband. You two can move passed this if you do it together."

"Thanks Evelyn," I said.

**Auggie's POV**

I was walking home with Ava when she spoke up.

"What did that kiss mean?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked.

"Because I love you," I said.

"So are we—"

"Back together?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Do you want to be?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Do you?"

"More than anything."

"Okay," she said. "Did it feel different to you? You know like from other times we've kissed?"

"Yeah, it did," I said. She held my hand. We walked for a little more. "Ava?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you again?"

"You don't need to ask," she said.

"I feel like I should," I said. She stopped walking. I looked at her. Her blue eyes we so beautiful. She leaned in and we kissed again. Suddenly I got a sharp pain in my legs and pulled away faster than I wanted to.

**Ava's POV**

Auggie pulled away really fast. He closed his eyes tight. I know that look, something was hurting.

"You okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Lupus has to ruin everything!" He said angrily. "My legs are hurting really bad." I saw a bench near us.

"Let's go sit down," I said. I helped him sit down and he started rubbing his legs.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For ruining the kiss," he said.

"It's not your fault," I said.

"I don't know when this will end," he said. "You should go. We're only two blocks away."

"I'm not leaving you," I said. I dug around in my backpack and took out a bottle of Tylenol. He looked at me weird. "Don't tell anyone at school I have this, I'll get in trouble. Not only is it what I overdosed on, we're not allowed to have our own in school." I got my bottle of water out and gave him it with a Tylenol pill.

"Okay," he said. "Why do you have it?"

"Because if you're hurting too much to go to the nurse to get it, I'll have it with me," I said. "Don't worry, I won't do that ever again."

"Thanks Ava," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too." We sat there until his pain went away.


	26. Chapter 26: Girl Meets Good

_**[May 31**__**st**__**, 2021]**_

**KC's POV**

I got Aaron's lunch ready and kissed Farkle. We celebrated our one-year wedding anniversary yesterday.

Maria was staying over at mom's. Mom and Shawn told us that they want to adopt her if it was alright with me (since I'm her legal guardian). I told them that I would be fine with it as long as Maria was. They're starting the adoption process next week.

"I'll meet you at _Topanga's_ after my appointment," I said. I had a follow-up appointment to see why I've been sick lately and gaining weight. I knew I couldn't be pregnant because I'm going through menopause. She had done blood work and said she'd rather speak with me about the results instead of telling me over the phone.

I grabbed my keys and left.

**Riley's POV **

I picked up Penny from my mom and dad's apartment. Mom told me Auggie and Ava got back together. I'm really happy for them. I was finally somewhat getting use to just her. I still cry when I remember Eli, though. I've started talking to more people that have been through a similar situation, including Rachel. She told me that she still cries once in a while herself when she remembers Jaxon. Her and Uncle Eric broke up. They decided they're better as just friends.

I went over to her house and we started talking again.

"So why did you let them get married so young?" I asked her.

"I could see in KC's eyes that she really wanted to," Rachel said. "So did Jaxon. He wanted to make her happy."

"I've known KC for three years and I just never really wrapped my head around it," I said. "They must have been really mature for you to agree to that."

"KC has always been," Rachel said. "She was the strongest girl I had ever met, yet very vulnerable at times. Also we thought she was going to die. The doctors were sure she would. I secretly hoped that she would survive, I don't think I was the only one."

"I'm glad she did," I said.

"If someone you loved was dying and wanted one last thing in their life, wouldn't you want to give it to them?" Rachel asked.

"I guess so," I said.

"After she was declared cancer-free, she was told the chemo most likely made her unable to bare children," she said. "Some time later, KC and Jaxon told us she was pregnant. They had consummated their marriage after she was cancer-free. We hadn't known, and even though we thought they weren't ready, they proved us wrong, especially KC. After Jaxon died I worried that she would fold under the pressure, but she didn't. She has raised my grandson, with little help, very well."

"I can't help but think of who Eli could have been," I said. "He wasn't even alive for a year."

"I can understand that," she said. "Jaxon was sixteen when he passed, I find myself thinking about what kind of a man he would have become."

"I'm sure he would have been a great dad," I said.

"He already was. He did all he could so everything would be ready for him," she said. I smiled. "Farkle is good to her. He loves her and that's what I've wanted for her since sometime after Jaxon's death- that, someday, she would meet someone else that loved her just as much as he did or maybe more."

**KC's POV**

I sat in the room, waiting for my doctor to come in. She walked in.

"Hello, KC," she said.

"You said that we shouldn't talk about it over the phone," I said. "It's bad isn't it?"

"Actually all of your results were negative, except for one," she said.

"Which one?" I asked.

"KC, the reason I told you that I shouldn't tell you over the phone, is because it's something I know you would want to hear in person."

"What is it?"

"You're pregnant," she said.

I blinked my eyes several times. "What?"

"You're pregnant," she said. "Congratulations!" I smiled and put my hand over my mouth. I couldn't believe it.

"I thought I couldn't—I thought—" I didn't know what to say. I started crying.

"It's rare, but women have become pregnant while they were going through menopause," she said. "You still have your menstrual period once in a while, so your husband was able to fertilize an egg." I looked down and placed my hand on my abdomen, smiling.

"I have to tell Farkle," I said.

"Go on ahead," she said. "We're done here." She smiled at me. I walked out of the doctor's office and immediately drove to _Topanga's_.

**Farkle's POV**

KC came into _Topanga's_ and I could tell she had been crying. I immediately walked up to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Then I realized she was smiling.

"I'm better than okay," she said. She sounded really happy. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah," I said. We went to the back. "So, what's up? What did the doctor say?"

She grabbed ahold of my hand, looked in my eyes, and placed my hand on her abdomen.

"I'm pregnant," she said. My eyes grew wide. A smile appeared on my face.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"But I thought we couldn't," I said.

"She said it's rare, but because my periods aren't completely over, we were able to get pregnant," she said. I smiled big, picked her up, and kissed her.

"Aaron's going to be a big brother!" I said. We both smiled.

**Riley's POV**

I went home and put my keys on the table.

"Hey," Andrew said.

"How was work?" I asked him.

"It was good," he said. "I brought you some food from the restaurant."

"Thanks," I said. He got me a plate down and put the food on the plate. "I need to feed Penny."

"I'll feed her, you eat," he said.

"Thank you," I said. I sat down and started eating. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he put Penny in her highchair. He kissed my forehead on his way to get her food. I watched as he fed her. He's such a good dad.


	27. Chapter 27: Girl Meets Whole World

** _Author's Note: _ ** _This is the **official** season 7 finale. I will be doing Season 8, but that will most likely be the last Season I will write._

** _[June 10th, 2021]_ **

**Maya's POV**

_Somebody save me! Let your warm hands break right through. Somebody save me! I don't care how you do it, just stay (with me). I made this whole world shine for you. Just stay! Stay! Come on!_

Josh and I were watching a _Smallville_ marathon on Hulu. I sang along to the theme song. After the title sequence, Josh paused the show on our tenth episode.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"I've been thinking," he said.

"About what?"

"I don't think I want his name to be Patrick," he said.

"I thought you wanted to name him Patrick," I said.

"I kind of did, but I just don't see him being a Patrick," he said.

"We agreed on the name," I said. "I thought you wanted to name him after my dad and Farkle just as much as I did."

"Actually, I just agreed with you," he said. " You're not the easiest person when things don't go your way."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" I questioned him.

"You don't like it when certain things don't go your way," he said. "I know you really wanted to name him after Farkle because he's like your brother, but I just don't want to."

"You're the same way," I told him. "When I told you what Feeny said, you acted like it ruined everything!"

"I don't want to name him Patrick, so we're not," he said.

"We're supposed to make this decision together!" I said.

"You made it for me before!" He said. I glared at him.

"I can't even look at you right now!" I walked out of the room.

**KC's POV**

I was walking with Farkle to our next class when my phone rang. It was Aaron's school.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello Mrs. Minkus," the secretary from Aaron's school greeted me. "Aaron has fallen ill. He has been vomiting all morning and is very tired, according to his teacher."

"He seemed better this morning," I said. He had been sick a couple of times in the last couple of weeks. "I'll come pick him up." I hung up the phone.

"Is he sick again?" Farkle asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Can you explain to Dr. Aybar?"

"Of course," Farkle said.

I drove to Aaron's school and went directly to the front office. When I walked in, I saw that he was really pale.

"Heard you're feeling bad," I told him. I kneeled in front of him to look him over. "We're gonna go to the doctor, okay?" I said. He nodded. From the corner of my eye, I saw a bruise on his leg. I looked and saw another on his arm. I stood up and directed my attention to the secretary. "Did he fall today?"

"Not that I know of," she said.

"Come on, buddy," I said. "Let's get to the doctor."

"Pick me up?" He asked. He hasn't asked me that since he was four. I picked him up and called the doctor on the way there.

**Josh's POV**

Maya came back into the living room. She had been in our room for hours.

"I'm sorry," she said. "If you don't want to name him Patrick, we don't have to."

"Thank you," I said. "I'm sorry if I was too harsh about it."

"You had a right to be," she said. "I didn't realize I was acting that way. We need to communicate these things. We need to be honest with each other."

"I know," I said. "I should have told you I didn't want that name for him from the start."

"And I should have thought about what you wanted more," she said. "I was selfish. You and this baby deserve more than that." She wrapped her arms around my neck. "What do you want his name to be?"

"Landon is an idea," I said. She raised an eyebrow.

"Landon Matthews?" She asked.

"I'm kidding," I said. "Landon's a nice name for a boy, but not ours. I was thinking Christian."

"Christian Matthews," she said. "I like it. Could we still have his middle name be Joshua?"

"Deal," I said. She smiled and we kissed. "CJ Matthews."

"Thank you for putting up with me," she said, "even though I'm really crazy sometimes."

"Hey, if you're crazy, then I'm crazier," I said. "I married you." She playfully hit my arm and threw her head back laughing. When she looked back at me her face turned to shock.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I think my water just broke," she said.

"Seriously?"

"Yes," she said. I ran to the bedroom and grabbed the hospital bag. It was about 3:30pm.

**KC's POV**

I'm at home with Aaron. The doctor took some blood tests and told me she'd let me know what the results were ASAP, but not to worry myself. Josh called me around 3:40, telling me that Maya went into Labor and that they were at the Philadelphia hospital. It's now almost five. Farkle should be getting out of his last class now. My phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello KC, it's Dr. Reynolds," Aaron, Farkle, and I's doctor said. "I received the results. You need to take Aaron to the hospital right now. I've already sent a referral for a bone biopsy. The results are pointing towards Acute Myeloid Leukemia." _The same cancer I had as a child_, I thought.

"I'll take him right away," I said. I decided to only to call Farkle to meet me at the hospital. Everyone else would be at the other hospital for Maya, and I wasn't going to ruin that for them. I took him directly to the hospital.

**Josh's POV**

I held Maya's hand as she pushed. I smiled as I heard Christian's cry. They let me cut the cord. They wrapped him in a blanket and handed him to Maya. He stopped crying and looked up at Maya.

"Hey Christian, I'm your mom," she said. "I love you so much." She looked up at me. "He has your eyes."

I held him next. I could see what she meant, he had darker blue eyes like me. I could tell he already had her blonde hair.

"Hey CJ," I said. "I'm your dad. We're gonna have so much fun as you grow older."

"You'll love your cousins," Maya said.

"Yeah," I said. "You definitely will. Riley, Auggie, Aaron, and whatever your other cousin will be named, already love you. I know it. Your mom and I have waited for you. Now that you're here, we couldn't be happy."

Mr. Feeny held him next. We consider him his honorary great-grandfather. He was so happy to hold him.

**KC's POV**

Farkle and I waited in the waiting room for news on Aaron. Josh had called Farkle to let us know that our nephew, Christian Joshua Matthews, was born. That made us somewhat happier. The doctor finally came out.

"The biopsy was positive," he said. I collapsed in Farkle's arms and he helped me sit down. "I understand you had AML when you were a child."

"Yes," I said. "How could he have the same cancer as I did? It's not hereditary."

"In some cases, it can be," he said. "You and your son have a mutation in the gene DDX41. With this mutation the ability to suppress tumors is disrupted, therefore making you more at risk for this type of cancer." I put my head in my hands. "We will need to begin treatment immediately. Do we have your permission?"

"Yes," Farkle and I said together. The doctor left. Farkle and I cried together.

** _Author's Note: _ ** _What would you like to see in **Season 8**? _


	28. Epilogue

**_Author's Note:_ **_So, this is an epilogue to Season 7. It is written as journal entries by Josh._

**_June 14th, 2021_ **

_Christian is all smiles. Maya and I take turns checking on him. He likes to fall asleep on my chest. I realized that is the most amazing thing I have ever experienced. Maya is already so good with him. I love her so much._

**_June 16th, 2021_ **

_Today, KC and Farkle told us that our nephew, Aaron, has cancer. He assured everyone that he'll be alright, but I'm not sure he grasps the situation completely. KC is terrified, everyone can tell. Who wouldn't be, especially when they went through the same thing when they were a kid?_

**_July 12, 2021_ **

_Today was Feeny's funeral. He passed away in his sleep a few nights ago. He was right when he told Maya that he knew his time was close. I think Eric had the best memories to share. He told us that his favorite memory was when he admitted he loved the Feeny calls. We all paid our respects to him and celebrated who he was to all of us— a teacher, a friend, **Family**._

**_Author's Note: _**_I will be writing a new **Girl Meets World **fanfic, that is not at all related to my **Seasons**, before I start writing Season 8. It will be called "**All I Want**". It will be based around the song **All I Want** from **High School Musical: The Musical: The Series **. It was written by the actress and singer that performs it on the show, **Olivia Rodrigo**. _


End file.
